Love. A magic all of it's own
by star123
Summary: Something evil is going on at Hogwarts. The only people who can save the wizarding world are Draco and Hermione. But first they have to sort out their feelings for each other.
1. A confrontation on the train

~*~ Hi, this is my first solo fan fic. I love all Hermione/Draco fics so keep them coming people. This chapter is pretty fluffy but hopefully as time goes on it will have a plot. I have it all figured I just have to put pen to paper!  
  
Disclaimer: So obviously not mine there seems to be no point mentioning it! I love JKR's work and I would never want to steal any of her glory. (yeah right, like I could!)  
  
Brief summary: Okay, so the basic gist is something weird is going on at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione find themselves thrown into the muggle world without any magic. (I'm really sorry if that was someone else's idea as well but I promise I didn't know of it when I wrote this.)  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
Hermione yawned and stared out her window at the green countryside flashing by. She felt pressure on her shoulder and, turning, she saw that her faithful friend, Ron, had fallen asleep with his head on her shoulder. She glanced across at her other best friend, Harry, who raised his eyebrows at her and went back to his book, Century of the Cannons. Hermoine returned her attention to the scenery and was soon lulled to sleep by the steady beat of the train on the tracks and the gentle rocking. When Ron awoke he realised that his head had slipped from Hermione's shoulder to her lap and that, in sleep, she had wrapped one slender arm around his waist. He looked up at her and his heart skipped a beat. Her previously bushy hair was now soft and wavy; surrounding her face with long locks that while mostly brown had been tinged with gold by the unusually warm summer they had just experienced. Her long, dark lashes fluttered against her smooth, creamy skin and her soft inviting lips were parted slightly revealing a couple of pearly white teeth. Ron grinned, how he would love to kiss those lips, just once.  
  
***  
  
Turning his head slightly Ron saw Harry regarding him coldly from the other side of the carriage. They had been rather distant from each other since the beginning of their fifth year when they had both noticed a significant difference in Hermione over the summer. Now at the start of their sixth year Ron realised that she was no longer simply pretty, she was stunning. Ron shot Harry a triumphant look. A look that plainly said:  
  
'Yeah so you're Harry Potter but whose head is in her lap?'  
  
Harry slammed his book shut with a loud bang that startled Hermoine awake. Ron quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep while Harry fervently apologised to Hermoine for waking her up.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" she asked him in a whisper.  
  
"Almost two hours, I think we are almost at Hogwarts." He whispered back.  
  
"Should we wake Ron?"  
  
"Well", answered Harry secretly grinning to himself, "it would probably be better. He needs to have time to get changed. And so do you." He added pointedly.  
  
Hermione blushed slightly and tapped Ron gently on the head.  
  
"Ron", she called softly, "Ron wake up, we're almost there." Ron's eyelids fluttered but he continued to pretend he was still asleep. Harry rolled his eyes then grabbed the edge of Ron's robes and yanked him off Hermione and onto the floor. Ron let out a yell of surprise and Hermione tried to control her giggles.  
  
"Sorry Ron." Harry said, not sorry at all, "but Hermione needs to get changed."  
  
Ron glared at him, then smiled sweetly at Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing, 'mione, we'll just step outside.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione already had her head stuck in the trunk, searching for her new robes.  
  
***  
  
In the train corridor Ron gave a Harry a death stare.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he growled.  
  
Harry glared back  
  
"Why do you think?" he answered.  
  
Suddenly a voice broke through their concentration and they both turned, united in the face of a common enemy, Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" they both demanded.  
  
"Well, actually I want to speak to Granger, get out of the way." And, before either of them could stop him, Malfoy pushed past them and opened the carriage door. All three boys nearly fainted at the sight that greeted them.  
  
***  
  
Hermione whirled around as she heard the door open. Three boys were crammed in the small opening staring at her with obvious appreciation. She realised what they were looking at and with a small shriek of disgust she grabbed her robe to cover herself. She thanked her lucky stars that she had had only taken off her T-shirt and was still wearing her bra and jeans. Nobody moved or said anything for a few moments after Hermione had clutched the robe to her chest but the boys were looking crestfallen.  
  
"Well," Hermione finally hissed, "aren't you going to leave?"  
  
"Speaking for all three of us," Malfoy said slowly, "I think we'd all very much like to stay until you get the rest of your clothes off."  
  
"You son of a …" Harry and Ron lunged at the Sytherin but Hermione got there first. She swung at him wildly but he caught her hand effortlessly and pulled her to him. They were so close their noses were almost touching and as Malfoy stared down into her sparkling eyes he felt his heart start to beat abnormally fast.  
  
"Mudblood", he whispered shakily, "I let you hit me once before but you will never do so again." He let her go with a slight push so she stumbled against the seat, sitting down hard and breathing heavily. "Anyway, "Malfoy continued his voice louder and much steadier now he couldn't feel Hermione pressed up against him, "I came to tell you that Professor Dumbledore wants us in his office as soon as we arrive. See you then, mudblood." And he left, once more pushing past Ron and Harry and striding down the corridor.  
  
***  
  
"Are you okay, Hermione?" asked Harry. There was no answer and so he gently touched her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked, slightly louder this time.  
  
She jumped up and smiled at her two concerned friends.  
  
"I'm fine. But I would really like to finish getting changed now!"  
  
Both boys blushed and backed out mumbling apologies. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as they left and sat down again; she glanced at her hands and saw that they were shaking. "Pull yourself together!" she whispered to herself, "he shouldn't have any effect on you." But he had, she knew he had. She was sure his silver eyes had been staring straight into her soul and Hermione could almost feel his strong yet smooth hand gripping hers hard enough so she couldn't escape but not hard enough to hurt her. Her head was still reeling slightly from his sharp and spicy scent and when he had whispered to her in his soft, husky voice she had thought she was going to faint.  
  
"Why Malfoy?" she groaned.  
  
***  
  
Malfoy strode to the very end of the train where there were hardly any students and slid down the wall. He hung his head so some blonde wisps of hair covered his forehead and looked at his hands almost expecting to see something special in the one that had held Hermione's hand.  
  
STOP IT!  
  
He mentally slapped himself. But he could still see her eyes in his mind. Eyes, not filled with fear as he had expected but with…something else, he didn't know what. The soft strands of hair that had whipped his neck when he had grabbed her, the smooth hand in his and her slender body in her skimpy bra pressed against him were all burned into his memory as if they had been branded there.  
  
"Urgh!" he groaned. This couldn't be happening! He, Draco Malfoy, refused to love Hermione Granger!  
  
***  
  
~*~ Right. So any ideas? Good, bad? If you thought bad please send some CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. I love reviews they are very, very important. You hear me? Very important. So please review so I know whether to post some more chapters or not.  
  
Happy reading, Star123  
  
~*~ 


	2. Expelled!

Chapter 2 Expelled!  
  
~*~ Hey again. How is everybody? Good I hope. This is Chapter 2 of `Love. A magic all of it's own'. I'm very proud as to the speed at which I'm getting this next chapter up. Just call me speedy fish!(Dr Seuss character, oh never mind!) Dumbledore goes a bit mad in this chapter so for those of you who don't like rather harsh insults this one isn't for you.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Well that just about says it!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione jumped up the stone stairs to the headmaster's office three at a time and quickly arrived, panting, in front of a large stone gargoyle.  
  
"Damn!" she muttered to herself , "I don't know what the password is."  
  
"Canary cream." A smooth voice from behind her made Hermione jump. "I've never heard of those." The voice continued as the gargoyle leapt aside.  
  
Hermione stifled a giggle. She briefly wondered if the Weasley twins had dared to give their old headmaster one of their inventions. Probably not, Dumbledore knew everything that went on at his school so he had undoubtedly known about the altered sweets. Suddenly Hermione was jerked out of her reverie by the realisation of who the smooth voice belonged to.  
  
"Malfoy." She whispered aloud.  
  
"What, Granger?" he asked, equally quietly from just behind her. Hermione closed her eyes. She desperately wanted to ask him why he was so close, why his voice was suddenly so soft when he spoke to her, why he seemed to affect her so much...why?  
  
"How did you know what the password was?" she blurted out then groaned inwardly at her stupidity when she felt Malfoy move away.  
  
"Dumbledore told me, idiot mudblood." He snarled and the tension (AN dare I say sexual tension!) flowed away from the two of them like water.  
  
***  
  
Trying to ignore Hermione, although he was finding it increasingly hard to do so, Draco ascended the steps to Dumbledore's office and, barely grazing his knuckles across the wood by way of a knock, stormed in.  
  
"Could we make this quick?, "Draco asked sitting in one of the two wooden chairs that faced the dark, imposing desk. "I don't know how long I can be in the same room as a mudblood without throwing up, even at this distance I..." Draco broke off as he caught a glimpse of Dumbledore's face. He had obviously gone too far this time, Draco didn't think he had ever seen someone look so angry. And to see that expression on Dumbledore, who usually kept his emotions hidden, it was ten times worse. Just then Hermione arrived in the door way, seeing Dumbledore's face her own paled and she hurried in and sat down next to Draco. The headmaster stood up and with a casual wave of his arm the door slammed shut. Both students jumped at the loud bang it made and Hermione began to shake slightly. Draco defiantly looked Dumbledore in the eye and immediately wished he hadn't as the crazy glint in the older mans eyes made him truly afraid.  
  
***  
  
"I'm disgusted." Dumbledore spat out after a long and very uncomfortable silence. "You're scum. Malfoy, I thought you had more sense than to fall in love with a mudblood. And you Granger, how dare you lure this pureblood into your trap. Don't look so surprised," and Hermione was indeed looking very surprised, "I know all about Potter and Weasley's infatuation with you. You're nothing but a whore and Hogwarts doesn't accept mudblood sluts. You are expelled, both of you. Leave immediately."  
  
Hermione stared at him uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Sir," she whispered, "what did we do?"  
  
Draco fought back an urge to wrap his arms around her as her eyes began to fill with tears. However, he knew that would probably make their situation worse so instead he clenched his fists.  
  
"Yeah, what did we do?" he echoed proud of his voice that still maintained its accustomed iciness even though he felt like jelly inside.  
  
"DON'T ACT INNOCENT. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Dumbledore thundered.  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco shouted back in unison.  
  
"You were seen KISSING at the station and you have been heard on several other occasions plotting to run away together and disgrace the Malfoy name."  
  
***  
  
The two students stared wildly at each other. They had done no such thing. Had Dumbledore gone mad? What was going on?  
  
"You cannot deny it, "Dumbledore continued, "my sources are very reliable and the accusation has been confirmed by several trustworthy people. Your bags are waiting at the front gate and there is a carriage waiting to take you both away. Where, I do not care and neither does anybody else. I needn't remind you that contacting your parents is futile. Granger, I don't think your parents will accept such a failure as their child and Malfoy, your father has been informed of your treachery. Give me your wands."  
  
Draco and Hermione sat, shell-shocked, neither of them making any move. Dumbledore pulled out his wand. They both flinched.  
  
***  
  
"Expelliarmus!*" Their wands flew out of their pockets and into his hands. "Now, LEAVE!" He shouted at them and Draco stumbled to his feet. Hermione, however, seemed glued to her seat. Dumbledore moved towards her, his face a mask of fury.  
  
"Come on, Hermione." Draco yelled, panicking. He grabbed one of her small, pale hands and pulled her up. Circling one of his arms around her waist he propelled her out of the door in front of him trying not to feel the tingly sensation his contact with Hermione was giving him.  
  
***  
  
*I'm so sorry, I probably spelt that wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
Ta da! What the hell is wrong with Dumbledore? Where will Hermione and Draco go? And most importantly who is going to review? I'll take care of the first two questions and you can take care of the last one. Deal? Deal!  
  
Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I will write more. Promise. 


	3. Night Flight

Chapter 3 -Night Flight.  
  
~*~ Speedy fish strikes again with another (*groan*) short chapter. I'm sorry but they will start to get longer as the story develops. The purpose of this chapter is just to develop the characters a little but more and chapter 4 will be when the plot comes into play. (hopefully!)  
  
Disclaimer: You all know it as well as I do. Not mine.  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
Harry and Ron had been searching all over the castle for Hermione. She had disappeared as soon as the Hogwarts Express had pulled into the station and no one had seen her since. They knew she had had to see Dumbledore but as they walked into the great hall they saw him arrive at the teachers table. Suddenly Ron gripped Harry's arm and let out a loud hiss.  
  
"What?" asked Harry, alarmed. But then he saw what. Malfoy was coming down the staircase dragging Hermione behind him. Even from a distance they could see that she was in a terrible state with tears streaming down her cheeks. The boys set off towards them at a run and reached the pair just as Malfoy reached for the handle on the main front door.  
  
***  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" Harry yelled at Malfoy, tugging Hermione out of his grasp. Ron grabbed Malfoy by the collar and pinned him against the doors.  
  
"If you've hurt her, " he growled, "I swear I'll pound you so hard..."  
  
"No!" Hermione shrieked struggling in Harry's arms as he tried to hold her. "No," she said again, "you've got it all wrong."  
  
"Hermione, " Harry said, soothingly, "it's alright, we're here now and everything is okay"  
  
"No, it's not!" she howled.  
  
Draco pried Ron's fingers off him and pushed him away.  
  
"Potter, Weasley it's like this..."  
  
"Please, " Hermione sobbed, "please don't tell them."  
  
She turned to face Harry. "We have to go." And she hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she ran to Ron and did the same to him. She grabbed Draco by the hand and they ran out of the doors together.  
  
Ron and Harry stood, transfixed and watched them climb into a carriage and be whisked away into the night. Then, as one, they turned and began the journey to the Griffindor common room, their cheeks wet from both Hermione's tears and their own.  
  
***  
  
Draco helped Hermione into the carriage and leapt in himself just as it started to move. He suddenly thought of Dumbledore's words:  
  
`Your bags are at the front gate.'  
  
He panicked for a second thinking they were going to be dumped without any of their possessions but a quick glance around showed that their baggage was safely stowed under their seats. Draco sighed in relief and guessed that their unidentified driver had loaded their belongings for them. He looked at Hermione who was sitting on the opposite side from him and found himself staring straight into her still tearful eyes.  
  
"What Granger?" he snapped, embarrassed at being caught looking at her.  
  
She said nothing, simply lowered her eyes and leant back into the shadows. Draco wasn't sure but he thought she had started to cry again.  
  
`IDIOT!' he screamed at himself, `things are bad enough for her as it is, don't make them worse!'  
  
`You're a Malfoy,' a small voice said in the back of his mind, `Do not feel sorry for a mudblood.' Just then a stifled sob reached Draco's ears and with a muttered:  
  
"Damn the Malfoy name."  
  
He sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, holding the small body tight as it was wracked with sobs.  
  
***  
  
Hermione buried her face into Draco's chest and cried until she had no more tears left to shed. She had subsided into sniffles when she realised whose arms she was in. For a moment there she had been sure it was either Ron or Harry who was comforting her, but the feeling was very different. When her two best friends hugged or touched her it was like brother to sister. But Draco? Well this was nothing like anything she had previously experienced, she felt warm and safe in Draco's arms and there was an overall feeling that what they were doing was right.  
  
`No!' her mind screamed, `it isn't right at all. It's about as wrong as you can get. This is Malfoy!'  
  
Draco felt Hermione stiffen slightly and he quickly released her, moving back to the other side of the carriage.  
  
`Great, well done, now she really hates you. Congratulations!' his mind couldn't resist getting his side in.  
  
"Shut up!" Draco whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione's trembling voice came from deep in the shadows.  
  
"Nothing." He said quickly.  
  
`Fantastic,' his mind piped up, `now she thinks you're mad as well. You seriously screwed this one up didn't you.'  
  
***  
  
~*~ Ah yes. Malfoy is really a sweetie at heart. I hope you all enjoyed it and it wasn't too much of a cliché. If anybody would like to be notified when the next chapter is up please so say in your review or email me and I'll be in touch. I would like to thank these people for reviewing. In order of appearance:  
  
Chikata: My first reviewer thankyou.  
  
Tiwi liwwy: Thanks for the interest and advice.  
  
Vanillalily: I can't wait for them to get together either!  
  
Reina: I will continue, don't you worry.  
  
Undomesticated: I always hate doing descriptions so thanks for your comment.  
  
Fluffy_rose: You love it? Wow thankyou!  
  
Mrs Amanda Malfoy: I like your name, sorry about using your husband in my story!  
  
Tigerhawk567: Keep reading and see!  
  
Jessie: I'm glad you like it and I'll do my best to go fast!  
  
Jaya: Interesting idea, wait and see!  
  
Strife21: A Hermione and Draco fan, good stuff!  
  
Aislinn: Well, since you begged... of course I'll keep writing!  
  
Buffy Anne Summers: Yes ma'am!  
  
Icy Stormz: I loved your comments, Speedy fish is trying her best to be as speedy as possible!  
  
Judge DP: cheese/sugar high. Must try that some day!  
  
OMG!: This is me continuing! Thank you  
  
Bwaye: Dude what can I say?! My beret better be in the post!  
  
Well that's it. I'm sorry if I've missed people but I did my best! Thankyou to everybody for reading and please keep those reviews coming! 


	4. "Don't leave me alone!"

Chapter 4- "Don't leave me alone!"  
  
~*~ Ah, I love weekends you can do so many things. Like write fan fiction for example! This speedy fish will probably slow down considerably once all her school work starts piling in but for now her speediness is in full swing! Here is Chapter 4 of a story I started yesterday! Yet again I praise the joyous weekends! Thankyou to everybody who reviewed I can't believe the support you have given me; I will certainly try to thank everybody in my thankyou at the end of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: JKR doesn't even know me so I think it is unlikely that I gave her the idea for the stories!  
  
And now on with the story, it has a little bit of plot, as promised!  
  
~*~  
  
***  
  
Somewhere underneath Hogwarts  
  
A strange creature, half man half something else scurried down a dark and dank corridor cackling with glee. It burst into a room and hurried over to a large chair that was situated in front of a crackling fire.  
  
"It is done, master." The thing hissed.  
  
"Tell me what you have done." a dry voice came from the depths of the chair.  
  
"I have sent the cleverest pupil and mister Malfoy away from Hogwarts."  
  
"Who was the cleverest pupil?"  
  
"Miss Granger, master."  
  
"Ah," a smile played across features of the man in the chair, "how ironic. You can go servant."  
  
"Thankyou master." The creature skittered away from the chair filled with relief that it had fulfilled its task well and would not be punished.  
  
"So," the man murmured into the darkness, "the mudblood and Draco. I have been surprisingly merciful to you both. Run away little children, do not look back. I may not be so merciful next time.  
  
***  
  
The golden sun was peeking over the horizon when they finally came to a halt. Draco sat up and looked around, blearily. Hermione was still asleep, curled up in a corner looking remarkably small and fragile in the dawn light. Suddenly there was a loud bang as the driver opened the door.  
  
"Out!" a gruff voice shouted from farther down the carriage. "This is where you get out."  
  
"Where are we?" Draco asked, hopefully.  
  
The driver ignored him and kept speaking, "Wake up your little girlfriend and get out." Draco was going to protest that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend but thought better of it. He gently shook Hermione but she only mumbled something that he couldn't hear and curled up even tighter.  
  
"Hurry up kid." Came the drivers voice once more.  
  
Draco bristled, he had never been treated with such disrespect! Malfoy's were not called `kid'. He pulled himself up to his full height which was, in his sixteenth year, quite considerable.  
  
"Look here," he stated authoritatively, "I accept that we have been expelled but I am a Malfoy and I demand some respect!"  
  
"Kid, I don't give a damn what you're called we are at the end of the line and you have to get off."  
  
End of the line? Malfoy blinked and rubbed his eyes erasing all traces of sleep and looked harder at his surroundings. He was not in the carriage he and Hermione had entered the night before. They must have been magically moved to this contraption which looked a lot like the night bus except that instead of beds there were rows of seats. It was a muggle bus, Draco realised and that would make the driver...  
  
"A muggle!" Draco exclaimed, "you're a muggle!"  
  
"What'd you call me? Bloody cheek, kids these days never respect their elders like they used to. Get off my bus!" The driver was really angry now and to avoid aggravating him further Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and hurried down the steps. He was amazed that she had managed to stay asleep and she was light as a feather. Their luggage was already lying haphazardly at the side of the road and as soon as Draco was off the bus the doors slammed shut and the it roared off. Looking around Draco saw that they had been dropped off in a wilderness that was not dissimilar to the Yorkshire moors*. He had been taught to fly there by his uncle and knew that the wild countryside stretched for miles sometimes with no sign of civilisation.  
  
***  
  
Draco couldn't go anywhere while Hermione was still asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her so he lay her down on the softest patch of grass he could find and settled himself on a rock to wait. He sat silently for about an hour before his impatience got the better of him and he knelt beside Hermione and softly called her name. She slept on and Draco began to get worried, no one could sleep that deeply surely. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her, calling her name louder. She still wouldn't wake up.  
  
"No." he croaked out. He didn't want to be left alone in this desolate place. Not alone. He could feel the panic rise in his throat and his stomach churned. He staggered to his feet and took a few uneasy steps before he fell again to his knees and vomited. He hadn't eaten since he was on the train the day before and throwing up did nothing to ease his queasiness. He couldn't stop dry-retching and tears began to fall down his cheeks. He called out feebly:  
  
"Hermione."  
  
***  
  
"Draco?" Hermione sat up and looked around. She was sure she had heard his voice. Hermione went to stand up but her head swam and she quickly sat down again. She felt really odd. Not only was she feeling dizzy but she was also sweating and covered in goose pimples at the same time. `Perhaps I'm coming down with a cold.' She thought. `Fantastic. Just what I need.' Determined to ignore her illness she once again attempted to stand and this time she succeeded.  
  
"Draco?" she called again, louder this time.  
  
She heard a shaky groan from behind a clump of gorse and hurried towards it.  
  
He was kneeling behind the bush with his head in his hands. He was shaking violently but as soon as he saw her he stood up and wiped his cheeks hurriedly.  
  
"What did you do that for?" he asked accusingly. Hermione was baffled.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"You didn't wake up it was like you were dead. I was all alone, DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted trembling all over and looking truly terrified.  
  
"Draco, I'm here you're not alone." Hermione whispered scared of the deep emotion she heard in his voice. She reached out to comfort him but he jerked away.  
  
"Don't touch me, mudblood." he almost whimpered as if saying the words was hurting him. Hermione sighed. `Some things never change.' She thought backing away from him.  
  
"Fine, Malfoy. But do you think you'll be ready to go anytime soon? We have to find a house or better still a town and get in touch with the ministry of magic."  
  
"And how do you suggest we do that?" asked Malfoy, fully recovered now Hermione was awake. "we don't have any magic, remember?"  
  
"We'll find a way. Worst comes to worst we'll go to Ron's house and get Mr Weasley to deal with it." Hermione smiled, pleased with her own quick thinking.  
  
"Right," said Draco sarcastically "and what do we say to the ministry or that mudblood lover? Well we went to Dumbledore's office and he started to talk...like...my...father...wait a minute, that's it!"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione grumpily.  
  
"My father! Dumbledore started talking exactly like my father does! How I disgrace the family name and all of that. Oh no!"  
  
Draco's face became even paler.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione again, feeling Draco had just thought of something important.  
  
"If my father is involved that means, oh God, it means that you-know-who is involved and if they've got Hogwarts...........Grab everything you think we'll need Granger lighter stuff is better. We have to get in touch with the ministry of magic."  
  
"That's what I said before!" Hermione was thoroughly confused by now.  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Draco yelled gripping her by the shoulders and feeling the now familiar surge of tingles shoot up his arms from their contact. "If Voldemort is taking or has taken Hogwarts all our friends, Hermione, everyone including Dumbledore is in danger. And if Dumbledore is killed ..."  
  
"No", whispered Hermione, finally understanding. "If Dumbledore is killed Voldemort could take over."  
  
***  
  
*The Yorkshire moors are in Yorkshire(der), England. They are wild and open with sparse vegetation and mostly covered in gorse which is a type of shrub or bush. Even though they might seem a bit bleak and lonely I think they contain a certain amount of wild charm. A lot of people share my opinion that the moors are beautiful and for a more detailed description of them I suggest you read `The Secret Garden' where the Yorkshire moors play a significant part in the story.  
  
~*~  
  
OH NO! What are they going to do? Keep reading and you will see! I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review and tell me what you thought.  
  
Thankyou so very, very, very, much to:  
  
Little trumpeter: Just what I was thinking!  
  
Magic bunny: I have hurried and this is the new chapter.  
  
Kristina: You think it is cool? In my opinion that makes you very cool!  
  
Icy stormz: Great to see that you came back. This speedy fish is very glad you are enjoying her story!  
  
VanillaLily: Another `returner'! I find Chapter 3 very emotional too!  
  
Bwaye: Words can't express your brilliance! Your writing is magnifique!  
  
Strife21: Thankyou for thanking me for thanking you! I'm happy you came back!  
  
Draco's angel: Please do come back. And thanks for reading it.  
  
Trina: No need to wait any longer, here it is!  
  
And that's just about it from this speedy little fish! Stay tuned for more `Love. A magic all of it's own'! 


	5. Fever!

Chapter 5- Fever!

~*~Hi! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I have been bombarded with school work and speedy fish finds it hard to go fast with books tied to her tail! Anyway here it is and it isn't too short which I'm relieved about! My lovely and faithful reviewers look for your names in the thankyous! And now, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Pointless, pointless, you all know it! If it took me so long to get a chapter up how long do you think it would take me to write a novel? 

***

Draco and Hermione searched through their baggage but there was hardly anything that would be useful. 'This is ridiculous!' thought Hermione crossly staring at her belongings. 'How often do you pack to save the world?' she had a mad urge to laugh at their situation. 'Two young wizards stuck in the muggle world without magic. How the hell were they supposed to take on the most evil, not to mention powerful, wizard in the world? It was impossible!'

"But we have to try!" she said fiercely.

"What are you talking about, mudblood?" Draco sneered.

"Voldemort. We have to defeat him."

Draco turned away and busied himself with the clasp on his bag.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing.

"It's not that simple." He muttered.

"You've changed your tune!" she exclaimed.

"Don't you understand, Granger. I want to stop him but I'm almost one of them. My father clicks his fingers and I have to obey. Have to!" He looked at her pleadingly willing her to understand him but she was at a loss as what he was trying to say to her.

"Your father can't make you join them."

"But he can, you're not getting it. He has control over me…"seeing her uncomprehending face he broke off, frustrated. "Forget it!" he snapped. "Come on at this rate it'll be dark before we even set off." After a moments hesitation he decided he had sounded way too nice to her so he added:

"And don't lag behind mudblood, I won't wait for you!" and he turned on his heel and marched off.

***

They trudged along by the side of the road for several hours and Hermione began to feel steadily worse. Her head didn't simply spin anymore it also throbbed with pain at every step she took. She was sweating profusely and as the wind whipped at her wet skin her teeth began to chatter with cold. Soon her legs began to shake and she found it harder and harder to keep walking she wrapped her arms around her churning stomach and willed herself to keep going.

'Can't stop, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore. Can't stop.' She whispered to herself over and over like a mantra. But it was no good, by midafternoon she couldn't keep going. She collapsed without even the strength to call out to Draco for help.

***

Draco had been discreetly checking on Hermione throughout the day. He had watched as her face turned from a flushed red to an ashen grey but his stupid pride had prevented him from calling a halt. He was amazed she had kept going as long as she had and felt ashamed he hadn't stopped for her. Draco was about to call for a rest on the pretence he was getting tired when he saw a glint up ahead.

"A car! Hermione, I see a car!" Draco forgot about her fatigue and rushed forward. However when he got closer he realised it was abandoned. He slapped his hand against the peeling paintwork in frustration then his heart lifted, it would be great as a place for Hermione to rest. Draco turned, expecting her to be right behind him but he couldn't see her. Scanning the countryside he caught a glimpse of red, suddenly his heart sank again 'Hermione had been wearing a red sweater!' he hurriedly shrugged off his back pack and pelted back to where she lay, crumpled, by the side of the road.

***

Draco struggled back to the car with Hermione's limp body just as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Shit." He grumbled, "I hope this bloody thing doesn't leak." He propped her against the car as he wrestled the slightly rusted door open.

'Thank Merlin it wasn't locked!' he thought as he lay Hermione down on the back seat. He knelt on the floor by her head and gently brushed her hair away from her burning face. As he touched her he felt the collar of her shirt and realised that it was wet from her fall in the mud. The side she had fallen on was soaked and although Draco certainly wasn't a medi-witch he knew that someone who had collapsed from a fever shouldn't be wearing wet clothes. He sat for a minute wracked with indecision. Eventually he pushed away embarrassment and proceeded to remove them. He pulled her floppy limbs through the sleeves of her shirt and sweater and threw them onto the front seat. He slipped off his own shirt which was warm from his body heat and put it on her trying to avert his eyes from her chest area. He couldn't deny it was something he wanted to see but not now, not when she was sick and helpless. It would be like violating her somehow and he didn't want to give her yet another reason to hate him. Draco tugged off her skirt quickly, his face turning a crimson red as he did so, grabbed his muggle jeans from the top of his bag and gently put them on her. Then he emptied both her bag and his own of all clothes and spread them over her. When he was finished Hermione looked like a bundle of rags. The pile swayed slightly as she shook and Draco watched, terror stricken unsure of what else he could do. He sought for her hand under the clothes and gripped it, nearly crying when he felt how icy it still was.

"What do I do?" he whispered, "Come on, Granger, you're the know-it-all, help me out here."

But Hermione stayed silent.

***

All through the rainy and windswept night Draco stayed vigil by Hermione every now and then wiping her face with his clean handkerchief. In the middle of the night the storm grew unbelievably ferocious and Hermione tossed and turned even worse than before. Draco was desperate to warm her up and so, once again getting over his embarrassment in the face of an emergency, he unzipped his jacket, snuggled in beside her and zipped his jacket back up. She was now cuddled up against his bare chest held there by his jacket and enfolding arms. Soon he could feel his warmth spreading to her and, immeasurably relived and exhausted from worrying about her, he fell asleep.

***

Oh how cute! Please, please, please review. I need help. A lot of people have been so nice so far so follow their example and review!

Thankyou to all these stunningly fantastic people:

Blueberryfig: You are so very, very nice and your emails really encourage me!

Anastasia: Thankyou very much for your comment and advice. I agree whole-heartedly with you and I will try to slow down their relationship.

Hazeleyez: Yes you do have to read more. That is an order!

Mrs. Amanda Malfoy: Yes your Draco is very smart and cute and charming and all over great! Thanks for coming back.

Kattcy: Thankyou, the chapters are building up!

JudgeDP: Mwha, ha, ha! (my best impression of an evil laugh!) I obviously have a duty. If I don't write more then you won't! That's just mean, you can't give me that responsibility! I love Obedient Slave by the way!

Moggit: I will keep going, thankyou!

Caitlin Vermeer: Such nice manners! Yep I will go on. (No I'm not singing a Celine Dion song!)

Icy Stormz: Whoopee! A faithful follower! Thanks for saying it's unique, I am trying to make it a little different.

Natasha: I don't think it will get too dark. I like romance better any day! Thanks for your nice review!

VanillaLily: Another great reviewer! Don't you just love cliffhangers?!

Kristina: Nice hint. Here is the next chapter. (finally!) I'm glad you came back.

Aislinn: I'm adorable. You rock! Thanks so very, very much!

Snowball: So many questions, so little time! Wait and see what happens. I'm glad you like it!

Sucker For Romance: Oh I love leaving people in suspense!

Fairycat: I totally agree!


	6. Draco's memory

Chapter 6- Draco's memory

~*~ Hey everybody. I apologise once again for the length of time it took to get chapter five up but to make up for it this little speedy fish has been working for most of the afternoon and has managed to whip out another chapter a nice long one to sink your teeth into. (*cheers weakly*) I love all my reviews and I'm so glad I seem to have a group of reviewers that always review and always say such nice things. Look in the thankyou's for your name. I hope I have included everybody. I remind you that it you want notice of when the next chapter is coming up or you simply want to email me that is fine, in fact it is more than fine. I love it! My email address is in my bio. This chapter starts off light-hearted and even sort of comic but it gets rather dark. My silly plot seems to want to destroy all the fluffiness, but don't worry I'll figure out a way for them to co-exist!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have the time or the talent to write books as great as the Harry Potter books are and that should be obvious to everyone.

AN= Authors note

~*~

***

Hermione felt so warm. Her eyelids fluttered and she weakly tried to move. However, she discovered with increasing alarm that she was restricted from doing so. Opening her eyes quickly Hermione became aware of the bare skin against her cheek and palms and, starting to feel a little panicky, attempted to gather her thoughts and figure out where she was and what was going on. She couldn't see anything as there seemed to be a T-shirt covering her face and when she tried to remember anything her head ached and felt fuzzy. Hermione realised that her constant and unerring companion, rational thought, had left her and, exhausted, she slumped forward again. Her energy seemed to be ebbing away and it wasn't long before she fell back asleep.

***

Draco awoke feeling refreshed and positively happy, then the events of the day and night before came flooding back and he tried to see if Hermione was alright. Her body against his felt warm but not feverishly so and he breathed a big sigh of relief. He instantly regretted it as the confines of his jacket pushed Hermione up against his body. He stilled as he felt her breasts crush against his chest and her sweet breath tickle his skin. Draco began to feel distinctly 'uncomfortable' (AN You know what I mean!) and he felt a blush creep up his neck and spread across his cheeks.

'Please don't let her wake up!' Draco thought fervently.

By some cruel twist of fate Hermione did indeed begin to stir and he desperately tried to move away from her. But he forgot they were both imprisoned inside his jacket and when he tried to wiggle away from her she moved with him. Before he had realised what was happening he had rolled off the seat, taking Hermione and the large pile of clothes with him. She landed on her back on the floor with a soft "Oh!" of surprise and Draco lay on top of her his eyes wide and terrified. He supported most of his weight on his hands and stared down at her, waiting for her reaction.

***

"Wha…?" she managed after a long pause. Draco's heart softened, she looked so disorientated and was obviously still very feeble.

"Do you think you could try and sit up?" he asked her gently realising she was lying on the zip. She nodded dumbly and tried to do as he asked but it was no good. Draco couldn't move because she dragged him back down and Hermione couldn't move because he was on top of her.

"This isn't working." Draco panted after several tries. "You'll have to put your arms around my neck and", he blushed furiously again, "your legs around my waist. Then I'll rock backwards and undo the zip.

Hermione looked horrified and Draco seethed at her expression. 'Didn't she realise all he had done for her?' 'No she doesn't.' another voice whispered in his head. He ignored the second voice and glared at Hermione.

"Look, Granger. This isn't exactly fun for me either, my skin will probably never be clean again after coming so close to a mudblood, but this is the only way to free us and then I'll try never to touch you again." 'Liar!' the voice hissed in his head, 'you'll try at every opportunity to get this close to her again!'

Hermione's eyes flashed and she seemed to regain some of her strength.

"Fine!" she growled, wrestling her arms free and hanging them loosely around his neck and hooking her legs around him. "Hurry up and free me!" she ordered once she was ready. Draco was savouring the feeling of her hanging on to him but he knew that it would look odd if he didn't release her quickly. He reached around and quickly undid the zip, as she fell backwards his hand shot out, much against his will, and supported her head just before it hit the ground.

"Don't want you unconscious again do we mudblood?" he jeered to cover his embarrassment.

"Whatever!" she said, sarcastically, wriggling away from him.

***

Draco climbed out of the car and stretched. The air outside was chilly but it was still near enough summer for it to not be uncomfortably so. If they had been expelled in winter they probably wouldn't have survived the night. Thinking it over he realised that something was amiss. Why had they been dumped? Why Hermione and himself but no one else? What was the connection? Suddenly memories overtook Draco and he sank to the ground moaning…

***Flashback-Malfoy Manor, Draco is 7***

_"Lucius* no!" a woman screamed, "he's too young it'll kill him!"_

_"Shut up woman and don't speak unless I tell you to. I need you now but I will not hesitate to get rid of you when I'm done. Your behaviour now is crucial to your future and the future of your son."_

_"Mummy?" said the sandy haired boy who clutched her hand tightly. "What's going on, mummy?"_

_"Lucius, he's terrified. He's your son, your son!"_

_The tall man covered in black turned and gripped the woman's chin._

_"Really?" he asked. "Is he really? Because I distinctly remember Dobby telling me that Fudge visits quite often when I'm out. We'll soon find out if he is my son, wife." He spat out the last word and pushed her back roughly before striding down the corridor, his cloak flapping. The woman staggered back and little Draco tried to catch her. She regained her balance and knelt by her son._

_"Listen darling, things are going to be frightening tonight but you must promise me that you will do what daddy says. Mummy will try and help you but daddy mustn't know. He would get very angry if he knew so you must pretend you are doing things all by yourself. There is one last thing and it is very important so I want you to listen carefully. If daddy puts his hands over his eyes and starts saying 'Hypnto Impero' you must run. My little baby, run and run and do not look back. I will always be with you and you will never be alone. Promise me you will run. Promise?"_

_"I promise." The little boy repeated solemnly._

_"What do you promise?"_

_"I promise to run if daddy says Hy..hypnto Impero. And mummy will always be with me and I will never be alone." The gaunt woman threw her arms around him and wept._

_"My little dragon."__ She whispered _

_"Mummy?" his bottom lip quivered. Something was different. Usually Draco saw his daddy once a week on Sundays but tonight he had been pulled out of bed and dragged down this corridor that he had never seen before._

_"Boy!" came a shout from down the dank corridor. His mummy gave a little whimper but pushed him forward into the dark._

_"Yes, daddy?" he called running towards the voice. Suddenly a figure loomed out of the dark._

_"You will call me father in public and Lucius when we are alone. Is that clear, boy?"_

_"Yes dad…Lucius."_

_"Good. Now I want you to meet some of your fathers friends." He indicated a group of black robe clad men, "these are death eaters. You will never mention them to anybody but if they give you an order you will obey."_

_Draco wanted to ask what they were doing at the Malfoy manor but he suddenly felt his mouth open and the words:_

_"Yes, Lucius."__ Come out. Draco was startled. He certainly hadn't meant to say that, then he realised that it must be his mummy helping him._

_"You are learning, boy. Now, stand still for I have something to give you."_

_"A present?" the little boy asked eagerly. All the death eaters laughed unpleasantly and so did Lucius._

_"That's right, a present. Look at me!" Lucius's eyes bored into Draco's then suddenly he lifted his hands to his face. "Hypnto Impero, Hypnto Impero, Hypnto Impero." He began to chant. Draco stood staring at him, he knew these words meant something but he couldn't think what. Suddenly a blinding pain burst from his temples and he sank, whimpering, to the ground. His father's voice continued to chant above him but then a new voice burst into his consciousness._

_"DRACO, RUN!" it screamed. _

_He staggered to his feet._

_"RUN! MY BABY RUN!"_

_He blindly ran pushing through the death eaters that tried to grab him._

_"DRACO…, DRACO…,DRACO…"_

***

"Draco? Can you hear me?" Hermione gripped Draco by the shoulders and shook him. He rose as if from a nightmare and glared somewhat shakily at her.

"What?" 

"Oh thank God!" she cried and before Draco could stop her she threw her arms around him and wept onto his shoulder.

"Mudblood." He choked revelling in the feeling of her in his arms. "What has gotten into you?"

"I thought you were going to die, Draco. Honestly I did. You were all cold and you were shaking and you wouldn't snap out of it. You're not epileptic are you?" she suddenly snapped.

"Epi…what?" he asked confused. 'It is probably a muggle thing' he thought gently pulling a still sobbing Hermione off him. Then the full realisation of his memory hit him. 

"Hermione," he choked, "we have to get out of here."

She stood awkwardly wiping her eyes and scowling at him.

"Well I'm sorry Malfoy I didn't mean to get sick and ruin your little holiday but has it occurred to you that I didn't get a fever on purpose?" she asked sarcastically.

"Whatever." Malfoy replied almost smiling at the use of the expression he had picked up from her. Abruptly he turned. "Quick mudblood, pack everything you can and fast I want us behind that hill in five minutes." He pointed to a distant hillock out in the moors it wasn't so much a hill as a small rise on the other wise flat landscape but it would hide them from the road.

"You're not serious. We can't leave the road, Malfoy. We'll get lost within the hour."

"I'm deadly serious, Granger. If you're not ready in five minutes I will personally carry you behind that hill."

"Don't you dare!" she replied but she was already in the back of the car stuffing all her clothes back into her and Draco's bags.

***

Draco watched her impatiently and suddenly got an acute sense of danger. He scuttled around the car and stilled Hermione's hands on the bags. She stood, silent waiting to see what was wrong. Then Draco got the all too familiar stab of pain in his temples and knew they were close. He grabbed both the backpacks and Hermione's hand pulling her out into the moors. For once she didn't question him she simply ran along as best she could behind him. They fairly flew over the rough grass but it wasn't fast enough for Draco.

"Hurry." He panted and Hermione, though she felt her lungs would burst, hurried. They finally reached the shelter of the hill and Draco basically threw her behind it before sliding down beside her. He peeked through the grass at the distant road. Standing, silhouetted against the sharp rays of the morning sun was a figure in a black cloak.

***

*Did I spell that right? Sorry if I didn't!

~*~

Well! That was a lot of fun to write especially the beginning! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, it means so much to me and I love it when I get suggestions so please don't be shy. The following people have already reviewed and to them I am eternally grateful.

Zombie-miho: I loved both your comments. The 'packs to save the world' line is my favourite so far so thankyou for picking up on it!

VanillaLily: Hello again! We must stop meeting like this! As always thankyou!

Icy stormz: Don't you just wish you were Hermione? Sigh! You are indeed a faithful follower to me 'cos look, here we are again!

Strife21: I love your reviews so much. They are very cool!

Anna Marie: I'm very sorry chapter 5 took so long but here is one to cheer you up, or depress you depending on how you look at it! I'm so glad you liked it so much!

Hazeleyez: There is no need to thank me, I'm supposed to be thanking you! And I am! Thankyou!

Athena: Ah yes another fan of Draco and Hermione. They are seriously the best couple! Thankyou for your nice review.

And that's all but I think I will whip another one up this weekend (or I'll try to) so be on the look out!


	7. A hidden past revealed

Chapter 7-A hidden past revealed

~*~ Hi again. I want everyone to take a moment to marvel at how fast I got this next chapter up. Thank you, Thank you! So yeah here is chapter 7. I hope you all like it. This is basically an explaining chapter so nothing much really happens. Never mind next chapter might be the fluffiest yet, we'll just have to wait and see. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, check for your name in the credits!

~*~

***

Hermione and Draco heard a hoarse shout of fury and they both cowered in the grass, desperately trying to make themselves invisible. But Draco had to know what was going on so he continued to watch the road. The figure he had glimpsed before was now surrounded by cloaked men on horse back.

"Well?" one of the men said his voice carried over to their hiding place by the wind. "You said they would be here Lucious, where are they?"

"They are here somewhere close by but the stupid boy is blocking me off."

"The stupid boy is your son. Do you have no control over him?"

"The two children are not a problem, they can be easily handled. When the time is right Draco will bring the mudblood back as an example. For now they do not matter. Let us return to Hogwarts and sort things out there."

An extra horse was brought forward for Lucious and then all the men whirled and rode away.

***

Draco leaned back into the grass he was panting heavily and his skin was covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. Hermione leaned over him.

"Are you alright?" she asked though one look at him answered the question for her.

"Yeah, mudblood. Just give me a minute to catch my breath." he replied croakily.

"Malfoy, we can't go on like this. You have to tell me what the hell is going on. I'm not moving until you fill me in."

"Granger…" he began weakly

"NO!" she shouted strength flooding back to her from their wild run. "No you tell me, NOW!"

Malfoy's cool hand covered her mouth and he looked at her with anger blazing in his eyes.

"Will you shut up." He hissed. "Sound carries on the moors, they've probably heard you. I'll tell you…but before I do you have to understand something. Once you know they will do anything they can to kill you. You will be a danger to them and they will need to dispose of you and fast. Once they know you know it will be like you have a big bloody target on your stomach you, your family and your friends will all be in danger. Now do you still want to know?"

Hermione swallowed her face white.

"If I know," she began cautiously, "will I be more of a help freeing Hogwarts and saving the wizarding world."

Draco stared at her but knew she had to know the truth. He nodded slowly.

"Then tell me!" she stated urgently

Draco took a deep breath and began…

***

"On the 7th year anniversary of Lord Voldemorts downfall my mother and I were taken down into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor where I had never previously been. My mother knew something bad was going to happen and tried to smuggle me out but my father seemed to know what she was trying to do and we were caught. Down in the dungeons I could feel that somehow my mother was passing some of her strength onto me and I stood tall in front of Lucious. My mother had warned me that things were going to be frightening that night and had given me strict instructions to run if my father started reciting a certain curse."

"What curse?" asked Hermione curiously.

"That bit comes later." He snapped, "Don't interrupt me again." 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded for him to continue.

"We journeyed through dark stone corridors and I learned many things about my parents. I believe my mother was forced to marry Lucious by her family and might even have been under the imperious curse during the wedding. They certainly had no feelings for each other except hatred that I could see. Also that night I discovered that it was quite possible that Lucious wasn't my father. I remember Fudge being mentioned and my mother going pale and nearly falling."

"Oh, Draco." Hermione breathed reaching out to him. He jerked away.

"Let me finish, Granger. We arrived at a gigantic dungeon that must have been deep underneath the Manor and there was a group of men, death eaters, already there. He told me I always had to obey them and then he told me he was going to give me something. I was excited at first but then he put his hands over his eyes, this was the preparation for the curse my mother had told me about and even though I knew I should have run I stayed glued to the spot. He began to chant and I was hit by unbelievable pain, then I heard my mother's voice shouting at me to run. The pain disappeared and I bolted. I made it out into the corridor when I heard her scream. I turned and saw her lying on the stone floor, I rushed over to her but she was dead. She had taken the curse onto herself when she was already weakened from protecting me. It was too much for her. I looked at Lucius who was staring at her body with the utmost contempt. He called her a stupid woman, and many other things I wouldn't repeat, while I stared at him hating him with all my will. When he noticed me he sent me back to bed and, although I was only 7, as I walked to my room I vowed to kill him one day."

***

Hermione had tears trickling down her cheeks as she listened with rapt attention.

"But your mother… we saw her at the world cup."

"That!" Draco spat out, "that isn't my mother that is one of our maids with some polyjuice potion. The curse my father had tried out on me was one he had created himself and I was his experiment. It obviously was a failure but he didn't know if it didn't work because his curse was wrong or if my mothers protection still lingered on me. He used it on me several times after that but I never had pain from it again and it didn't have the effect he wanted it to."

"What effect did he want it to have on you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The curse is called Hypnto Impero and has basically the same effect as the Imperious curse. However, this curse can be spread like a blanket over large areas and everyone in those areas is put into a sort of trance. The curse uses more hypnotic purposes than magic which makes it easier to perform and can be maintained without any effort on the part of the curser. Nobody knows about it except the death eaters, me and Lord Voldemort therefore it isn't listed as a forbidden curse and there is no known antidote. Even though the curse didn't work fully on me Lucius still has a little power over me and during my moments of weakness he can sense where I am and can make me do things. There are some things that I have in my favour, though. When he is near or when he is particularly angry I can sense him too, I can block him so he can't go into my mind although that takes a lot of energy as you saw just now and I can't be affected by any of the forbidden curses or the Hypnto Impero. Again I don't know if it is because it didn't work or if it is just a side-effect of the curse in general."

"What do you mean you can't be affected by the Hypnto Impero? You said yourself that he can sense you. And how do you know forbidden curses don't work on you?" Hermione asked, almost dreading the answer.   

"I mean he can't put the Hypnto Impero on stronger. And I know it doesn't work because he has tried the Cruciatus and Imperious curses on me often. I pretend they work and so he thinks he has control over me. I haven't always been like my father, you know. In fact although I would never admit it in public Potter and I have a lot in common. I haven't forgotten my vow, I will kill Lucious Hermione but you don't have to be involved. If we weren't out in the middle of nowhere I would have ditched you by now. As soon as we find a house you stay and contact the ministry and I'll apparate to the Malfoy Manor."

"You'll what?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Honestly, Granger," he snapped, "you didn't honestly think that Lucious Malfoy's son would wait until the proper age and take the test did you?! I've been apparating since I was 14."

She stared at him then said quietly:

"So why didn't you leave me?"

"I think you know the answer to that as well as I do Hermione." he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and leant down…

***

~*~Don't you just hate me?! Oh well I'll try and get another chapter up ASAP perhaps even by tonight there will be another one for your viewing pleasure (well I hope it is a pleasure anyway!) Reviewing is very important because if you don't I might lose inspiration and poor Draco and Hermione will be left hanging for the rest of their days. For their sake, REVIEW! Thankyou!

Credits:

Mrs Scower: I love your song, even if it did scare me a little. Please no more… actually yes I like your reviews. Thanks I am pretty magic.

Mrs Amanda Malfoy: This is me writing more!

Anastasia: Go on put another REALLY in for good measure! Ta, I like your reviews.

Trixie: Rather good? It is brilliant (Joke!) thanks for saying so.

Magic Bunny: You NEED more? Well okay, here you go!

Icy Stormz: This is becoming a habit! Yet again thankyou, you always have interesting comments.

Flumben: Dark but lovely? Interesting idea! Thankyou!

AidanMoonflame: Awesome? Wow thanks very much. I have hurried and this is the result.

Zombie-miho: Cookies! Yippee! 

Black Rose: I love them together too! And you love my story. That is so nice. Thankyou.

Cookie: This is what happens next! Thankyou!

Chipmunk: Of course he isn't evil. He is just lovely! Thankyou for saying it was well-written

 Sucker For Romance: If you though chapter 6's cliffhanger was bad what did you think of this one?! Wow I'm evil.

Tabitha: I guess you liked it then! Thank you.

Steph: Why did I stop? Because I love cliffhangers of course!

Blueberryfig: Hello! I'm so glad you like my chapters you are great!

VanillaLily: Yet again you write in and give me some encouragement. If only he had!

JudgeDP: I just caught your review before I uploaded! Thank goodness you updated without waiting for me, otherwise there could have been trouble!

Thanks to everybody for reading my story!

Catchya!


	8. Feelings unearthed

Chapter 8- Feelings unearthed.

~*~ Hi! Well I've been kinda overwhelmed by the response I got from chapter 7 and I really wanted to write more straight away but I had a lot of school work and I haven't been able to find the time. Until now! (obviously). This chapter is very corny, lots of clichés and so fluffy you'll get hairballs. But you love it really! There is quite a bit of swearing in this one so please watch out if that isn't your thing.

Disclaimer: Same old, Same old.

~*~

***

(Last time: "I think you know the answer to that as well as I do Hermione." He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and leant down…)

***

'I'm going to do it.' Draco thought. 'I'm actually going to kiss her!'

 'He's going to kiss me!' Hermione thought and she leaned in towards him before another thought floated across her mind. 'What had Lucius said? _When the time is right Draco will bring the mudblood back as an example. It is a trick!' her commonsense screamed and Hermione jerked away suddenly._

Draco pulled up sharply and stared at her, reddening. Then abruptly he jumped to his feet, brushing himself off and looking everywhere other than at Hermione. She too sat up and as she did so she realised for the first time that she wasn't wearing her own clothes*. She gasped and blushed furiously. 'He hadn't…he must have. Right!' and she leapt to her feet and grabbed Draco by the arm. She had meant to slap him with everything she had but as had happened on the train he had anticipated her move and grabbed her arms.

***

"What the…?" he asked confused. 

Then Hermione realising her arms were useless drove her right foot into his knee cap(AN I was thinking of her kicking him 'somewhere else' but I love Draco too much!). He grunted and released her which she was hoping he would do.

"You bastard." She yelled, "You stupid bastard. You said you hated your father and it's not true. It's all lies. You were nice to me and you looked after me when I was sick and helped me run across the moors and you fed me some stupid sob story when all the time you were just going to take me to your father as a trophy. How am I supposed to know what you did when you took my clothes off you bloody pervert? You took advantage of me being sick. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…" all the while she was hitting him and slapping him but they were like the beat of butterflies wings against him for all he cared. It was her words that were hurting, stinging and cutting him until he felt he couldn't breathe. Hermione sank to her knees, sobbing.

"I want to believe you Malfoy, I want to believe you so much. If I thought that you were only mean because your father had destroyed you when you were 7 and thought that you really cared about me and that's why you almost…almost.." but she couldn't finish and she covered her face with her hands.

***

Draco rubbed his knee absentmindedly while wondering what to do. 'Would she attack him if he comforted her?' Probably but he couldn't let her just sit and cry. He sat down beside her almost touching shoulders. 

"Hermione." He whispered, "I didn't do anything when I changed your clothes. I had to because they were wet and you were sick. You're a smart witch you must know it would have been worse if I had just left them on."

"Why would you bother? Except as a way to belittle and embarrass me." she sniffed raising her head and looking at him with a flushed and tear-stained face.

"Hermione!" Draco almost shouted with frustration. "If I had had the slightest inclination to do belittle or embarrass you I would have done them long ago. I certainly wouldn't have looked after you and…ah…everything." He mumbled cursing himself as he reddened again. Hermione was the only person who could make him blush or, for that matter, make him show any kind of good emotions. 

"You mean everything like take my clothes off." She asked harshly.

"NO! I mean everything like nearly kis…kill you!"

"Kill me?" Hermione looked a little frightened. "When did you nearly kill me?"

***

'Kill you' wasn't what Draco had wanted to say but now he thought about it, it was quite true.

"They're after me Hermione. They don't want you, you're nothing to Voldemort. You were probably sent away too because you're the only Hogwarts student who could figure out what was going on and think up a counter curse. My father just wanted you out of the way as a precaution. I should have left you earlier and then you could have gotten clean away. They wouldn't sense you, it was all me. Oh shit Hermione what have I done?" the full realisation of her predicament was sinking in and Draco felt waves of guilt cascade over his heart. He felt a soft hand on his arm and he looked hopefully at Hermione.

"If you had left me, Draco, I wouldn't be at risk of being hurt. I'd be dead. Because of the fever." She added hurriedly though she had actually been thinking of how she would have felt if Draco had left her. 'Like dust I imagine!' she thought sadly.

"Thankyou for saying that Hermione but I know it isn't true."

"God Draco!" she suddenly exploded. "You can't blame yourself for everything. Sometimes things happen that you can't change and they are not necessarily your fault!" Draco stared at her and even though she was dishevelled from sleeping in the car and had smudges of dirt on her cheeks from lying on the ground and red eyes from crying he thought she was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.

'Deal with it!' his brain shouted. 'You are crazy about her. YOU LOVE HER!' Draco smiled. He accepted it. She was beautiful, he loved her. It all seemed so simple he wondered why he hadn't realised it before. But of course he had realised it, he had just refused to admit to himself that she was the most perfect being on the Earth. And he strode over the short distance dividing them and swept her up into a hug. 

***

Hermione was surprised to say the least but she instantly relaxed and snuggled in to him finding that her head fit perfectly into the crook of his shoulder. Again she had the feeling that everything was right. They were right! She was surprised at her admission but she knew that she could no longer sustain the whole 'Draco is evil' thing. Not after all he had told her and all they had gone through. No wonder Draco was so nasty at school, with a childhood as screwed up as his had been you could allow for a little bit of jealousy. And she realised now that's what it must have been. Jealousy. Hermione had had a great childhood with a loving and supporting family, Ron had a huge family that always seemed to be having such a good time together. And Harry, although he didn't have any family, the wizarding world had adopted him in a way and there was no chance of him ever being left alone. 

"Poor Draco." She murmured and he went rigid.

"Don't pity me." He said huskily but Hermione didn't answer she just leant into him and delighted in the feel of his strong arms around her. 

***

Draco was amazed that she hadn't pushed him away but that she was actually returning the hug seemed too good to be true. He inhaled her soft scent and smiled into her hair. Without thinking he softly kissed the top of her head and when she still didn't pull away he relaxed totally for the first time in 9 years.

***

Lucius was sitting in his study when suddenly he felt a rush of awareness from the back of his brain. A sudden kaleidoscope of senses flashed across his mind a hill, a car, a girl, a sweet smell and a soft touch. He only caught fleeting glimpses of these things before they were swept away. He smiled cruelly; Draco had let down his defences.

"I've got you now, Draco." He whispered harshly.

***

*Okay so if I was wearing different clothes that would be the first thing I noticed. However, it fits into the story there so deal with it!

~*~

Oh dear. Just when things were looking up! Never mind. (LOUD COUGH) Ladies and gentlemen I would like your attention please. When I originally posted my chapter 7 I had the title as 'Secrets revealed' however I have now changed it because that name is already being used as chapter one of Icy Stormz extremely cool fic. I would like to publicly apologise for my accidental plagiarism and I would advise everyone to go and read her story 'Forced Love' because it is really fantastic. I feel really bad about using her chapter name and if I have done this to any one else please forgive me and let me know!

Please review and tell me what you think. I love my reviews! Speaking (or writing) of which here are my thankyous:

Tabitha: I'm an evil person?! I love cliffies so much! Thanks for your review I'm glad I had such an effect on you!

Judge DP: Evil again?! Oh dear! Thanks.

Herm-oh-ninny: Not nice?! Wow I feel popular! Thankyou so much for the spelling thing. I don't actually have the books so I rely on other peoples input! I think I changed most of them.

Hermione Malfoy: Love your name! I think you'll have to fight Mrs Amanda Malfoy she thinks Draco is her husband. I'm sure there is enough Draco loveliness to share! I'm so glad you're 'Lovin' it!'

Lyra: people banging down my door, huh? Thank you for your view. I don't think I'm that good!

Mrs. Scower: Good idea but that wasn't quite what I was thinking! 

Zombie-miho: Yes a cliffhanger! I love them. This one wasn't too cliffy.

Anastasia: I…I…I'm very sorry. Please don't hurt me! Seriously cliffies rock!

Steph: Exciting?! Thank you so much!

Dreamer: yeah I did. Wonder how I did that?! I'm very sorry. I think I have fixed the problem. If not tell me again and I will see what I can do.

Icy Stormz: I hope you don't mind me writing that stuff about your story back there but I really do like it. I'm glad you are still reading my story. What stamina!

Moon Revenge: Thank you very much. 

Fearless Kitty: why must I torture you?! Because it is fun of course! I'm glad you were so distraught. (wow that sounded bad. You know what I mean, I was glad you were unhappy my story was a cliffie!)

Hazeleyez: I never promised it wouldn't be a cliffie, but I am sorry about the length this one is about the same I'm afraid!

Kristina: You hate me?! That's great I love cliff hangers they make my reviews all the more interesting!

Kerofan: your review made me laugh. It was very cool maybe Hermione will beat Lucius with a 2x4! You never know!

Blueberryfig: wow you are so great with your big inspirational speeches. They make me feel so good about my writing. Thankyou a thousand times over!

Alicia Malfoy: Wow Draco is a bigamist! Thankyou so much for saying it was brilliant. Really kind.

Strife21: Old friend! People have to stop thanking me. That's my job! Thankyou as always!

I think that is everyone. Thankyou, Thankyou and Thankyou some more to all of you and everyone who has read my story! Draco and Hermione forever!

~*~


	9. The Wrong Malfoy

CHAPTER 9- The Wrong Malfoy.

~*~ I am so very, very sorry but this is one of those infuriatingly short chapters that you and I hate so much but it can't be helped. School work, friends and TV have all joined forces so that it seems like I have no time to do anything! I loved all the reviews I had from chapter 8 and all the abuse at my lovely cliff hanger. I didn't think it was that bad! Never mind. This one is sort of cliff hangy sort of not so I shouldn't get abused too much I think, don't get me wrong I love all my reviews including the ones from those of you who hate cliffhangers. They make my day!

Disclaimer: Where's my castle in Scotland? Oh that's right! I didn't write Harry Potter!

~*~

***

Hermione felt so comfortable that for a moment she didn't even realise that he had kissed the top of her head. When she did she backed slowly out of his arms and stared up at him.

"Draco, I don't understand." She whimpered.

"Neither do I." he replied his hands running softly up and down her arms. "But I think I would very much like to kiss you now." He searched her eyes looking for some indication that she wasn't ready or that she didn't want him to but she stared back almost defiantly her eyes wide and bright. He gently traced the edge of her jaw with his fingers and leant down so that their lips were only centimetres from each other.

"Hermione," He whispered "may I?"

"Yes Draco." She smiled almost imperceptibly and parted her lips…

***

"AAAWWWWWWWWW!" came a harsh, sarcastic voice from behind them. "How very sweet, Draco you never let on that you _loved the mudblood." The word 'Loved' was drawled out as if it was a dirty word. Draco spun around thrusting Hermione behind him and gripping her hand, warning her to stay silent._

"What do you want, father?" he spat facing the gaunt man and staring straight into his blazing eyes.

"I just wanted to see how my only son was faring in the muggle world. Thank goodness I did. I believe that little bitch was about to corrupt my heir."

Now it was Hermione's turn to grip Draco's hand holding him still as he made an effort to lunge at Lucius.

"Shut up." Malfoy hissed grateful for Hermione's hand that stayed him from ripping the death eater's throat out.

"Surely that is no way to talk to your father, Draco." Lucius's voice was soft but his eyes betrayed his fury.

"I don't recall having a father!" Draco replied in mock surprise.

"Ow, Draco that hurt. What would your mother say if she was here."

"I don't know after all she isn't here is she? And whose fault is that I wonder?" Draco felt his chest tighten and tried to calm himself down. Nothing would please his father more than to see him cry.

"Are you suggesting that I had something to do with her death?" an evil smile spread across Lucius's lips. "If I remember correctly wasn't it you who killed her?"

Draco clenched his eyes shut as he felt the tears build up.

"That won't work!" a new voice shouted and Draco opened his eyes in amazement at Hermione's statement. "He isn't seven any more you can't make him think he caused his mothers death. It was you. He knows it was you." Hermione came out from behind Draco and stood next to him. He stared at her wonderingly. 'How could she be so brave? After all he had told her.' 

"You'd be surprised at what I can make him think, idiot mudblood." Lucius had narrowed his eyes and was glaring dangerously at Hermione. She boldly stared back at him and whispered:

"I know a lot more than you think."

***

Draco went white and pulled Hermione behind him again. 'Why did she have to say that? Why?'

Lucius looked calculatingly at Draco's reaction to her words and then his face became a mask of fury.

"Whatever he told you is a lie mudblood girl. Don't believe anything he told you, after all the only reason he was nice to you was because he was under orders to bring you to me. He probably just wanted to use you before hand. By use you mudblood I mean ruin you. Once a girl is touched by a Malfoy they are never the same. Their body is our body their mind, our mind they belong to us. Would you like that mudblood slut? Does that turn you on?" 

Draco couldn't listen any more, he lunged at his father and punched him full in the face. Lucius staggered back in surprise and Hermione let out a little gasp. Draco turned towards the sound and went to go to her. Convince her that it was all a lie but after one look at her he knew she hadn't believed the death eater. 'So what had she gasped about?' he followed her line of sight and saw a wand pointing straight at himself.

***

"Never turn your back on me son. Not ever. I think I shall take this young mudblood which you so conveniently brought to my attention. We have need of a new slave, and such a pretty one at that. Wouldn't it be nice, Draco? You could make her do anything, anything!" Lucius laughed when he saw his sons face. How easy it was to anger him! Draco took a step towards him and Lucius realised just how dangerous he was when the mudblood whore was in question. His lips curled into a smile. That could prove very useful but for now Draco needed to be restrained.

"Crucio!" Lucius waved his wand almost off handedly and Draco curled into a ball of pain. The death eater stood up and stepped over his son shaking his head.

"You really should stop making me do that, Draco." He smirked and then he reached towards Hermione…

***

She shrank back while keeping her horrified eyes on the writhing Draco. She wanted to scream, scream and attack the vile man who was causing Draco and herself so much pain. But she wasn't a match for him and she knew it. Another part of her wanted to run but she soon realised there was no way she was leaving Draco. He hadn't left her and she wasn't going to leave him. Then she thought about how Draco had said the forbidden curses didn't have any effect on him. Was it all an act? Was he waiting until Lucius was off his guard? Looking at Draco she didn't think he was putting it on. If he was he deserved an Oscar. She wondered how she had been so happy one minute about to kiss the suddenly sensitive Draco and the next they were fighting for their lives. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Suddenly Lucius grasped her wrist and pulled her to him; much like Draco had done on the train not so long ago. 

"So how about it, mudblood?" he growled his face uncomfortably close to hers, "fancy becoming a Malfoy slave? I could show you a good time, I'm a man not like those boys you hang out with and my son."

'Was he trying to seduce her?' Hermione felt sick. 'What a perverted old man!'

Her worst suspicions were confirmed when he leaned in close and crushed his mouth against hers. She struggled against him and screamed against his lips but if anything this seemed to spur him on and he forced his tongue into her mouth, roughly. His hands began roaming mercilessly over her body making her want to throw up all over him.

'NO, NOT HIM. NOT HIM. IT'S THE WRONG MALFOY!' Her mind screamed.

***

~*~

Oh yuck, yuck, yucky (*does a little dance to get all the yuckiness off her*) can you imagine?! Lucius! I am such a gross person, sorry but it just popped into my head and I thought it would be interesting to add. The next weekend is going to be a long one (4 days to be exact) so I should be able to get a few more chapters up then. This chapter was sort of one to get you all to keep reading so I hope it worked!

My most sincere thankyous go out to these fantastic people:

Mione G: A whole bunch?! Wow thankyou.

Tabitha: Oh dear you do get a little stressed when I post cliffhangers don't you?! Thankyou for coming back.

Franthephoenix: Harry/Draco? Can't say I've read any but oh the possibilities! Are you another fan of cliffies?! Fantastic I love them too. Sorry I took so long to update.

Steph: I'm sorry?! You're annoyed because now you have to know what happens?! That's kinda weird but I'm glad that you liked it so you thought that you have to know! (I don't think that makes sense, never mind)

Jo: Sorry I can't follow that order. Never try to keep me from my cliffhangers. I might go mad and that could be dangerous. Thankyou for reading and reviewing.

Blueberryfig: Hey! Thank goodness for there being one person not abusing me for putting a cliffie! Love your reviews encouragement etc. Thankyou so much.

Icy_stormz: I'm so glad that is all sorted out. Thankyou for saying it is sweet.

Sucker For Romance: I love it when people say it is different. I do try but sometimes it seems a little generic. Thank you so much for your continued support.

Cool person: Great reviews! Thankyou for your orders!

Violet blues: Thankyou so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

Vanillalily: Hello. Great to hear from you again! My story gets better? Really? Thankyou for saying so, not entirely sure I agree with you!

JudgeDP: I know and I'm sorry but I happen to have a fetish for them! Thankyou

Mrs. Scower: I think you have a little bit of Copa on the brain!

Strife21: I love your reviews! You rock! Thankyou so much for your fantastic comments. (*wipes a tear from her eye*)

Zombie-miho: Hi again. Very with extra r's! Thankyou. The plot is now thick enough to be friends with Crabbe and Goyle.

Hazeleyez: Miserable? I make you miserable? I'm so sorry! And yes of course it had to be a cliffie! What were you expecting?! Thank you for reviewing! (love ya!)

All of you are exceedingly brilliant and I love all my reviewers because they make staying up to this ridiculous time of the morning worth it! PLEASE REVIEW. Okay I only feel slightly desperate now!

I was thinking of writing a fic about Draco and Hermione (of course) but with less plot and it centred around Hogwarts. There would be less dark stuff and more of Ron and Harry being exceedingly jealous. What do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? I've always loved the stories where the boys act like over protective brothers I think it makes the fic so sweet! I would love some feedback.

~*~


	10. Hold me, save me, abandon me

Chapter 10- Hold me, save me, abandon me.

~*~ I would really like to apologise about the weird and disgusting things that happened at the end of the last chapter. However I can't lie and say I didn't enjoy writing something a bit perverted! The beginning of this chapter is even worse so I'm sorry but it just fits into the story. It is impossible to have a Draco Malfoy story without a bit of dark stuff, much as I prefer fluffiness. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and as always you are mentioned at the end. Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Geez, do you have to rub it in? Not mine!

~*~

***

Lucius bit down hard on Hermione's bottom lip making her jump and yelp with pain. He sucked at the cut, tasting her coppery blood and revelling in her obvious discomfort. Hermione pushed against him, desperately trying to kick him as she had Draco but Lucius avoided all her attempts while still keeping his tongue in her mouth and his hands all over her body. Hermione knew that the death eater didn't like her and would usually never come within 10feet of a mudblood but she saw the look of satisfaction on his face and knew that he was genuinely enjoying the kiss. Not because of her but because of the power he was exerting over her, knowing that Draco was watching and knowing that Draco had feelings for her probably made him feel like the dark lord himself.

***

Suddenly Hermione felt the pressure lessen and Lucius found himself being pulled backwards by a strong hand on the back of his robes. Draco had staggered to his feet and even though he was deathly pale his eyes showed murderous intent. Hermione was sure he was going to kill his father then and there and suddenly she knew that she couldn't let him.

"Draco." She whispered, "Don't; he's not worth it. You'll be sent to Azkaban. I don't want to lose you…" she was going to add 'now that I've found you' but she let it drop.

He looked at her and he seemed to be pleading for her to just let him get it over with but Hermione silently shook her head no, tears spilling over her cheeks. Draco nodded slightly and released his father with a push which sent him sprawling on the ground. In a fluid movement Draco knelt beside him and wrapped one hand around Lucius's throat hard enough to hurt him but not hard enough to cut his air supply.

"If you _ever touch her again I will make your death excruciatingly slow and painful." He hissed making sure that Hermione couldn't hear him. Lucius stared defiantly up at him and Draco realised that he needed to get the muggle born girl as far away from the death eater as possible and soon. He stood and, walking tall and proud, returned to Hermione's side._

"Lets go." He said gently looking at her concernedly and noticing the small trickle of blood that wound its way down her chin.

She nodded distractedly and didn't object when Draco gently took her hand in his own, (AN then again who would!), and began to lead her back towards the road. It was probably no safer on the moors anymore, they might as well know that they were following some sort of road that would eventually lead to civilisation. 

"Draco." A soft voice called out from behind, "You disobey me again and I'll make yours more so." 

He knew his father was referring to his statement before and he swallowed back his fear. He would be mad if he wasn't scared but his father had stepped over the line when he had gotten Hermione involved and he wouldn't back down. 

"You'll have to catch me first." he yelled back and with that comment his mental defences went up once more and Lucius lost sight of him in his inner eye.

***

Hermione didn't understand what Lucius had said last and was going to ask Draco about it but when she looked at him she saw an expression of such concentration on his face that she simply turned back to watching her footing on the uneven ground. Draco was thinking hard about how he was going to keep his father from looking into his mind with the curse again. Without even realising it he must have built up a strong shield that the Hypnto Impero couldn't penetrate but something had changed when Hermione was in his arms. His armour had gone down and not only had their whereabouts been revealed but one of the forbidden curses had worked on him. His heart thumped as he realised that now Hermione would be wanted even more by the death eaters. She was a chink in his chain mail the gap that they could spread wider simply by causing her pain, something they specialised in. _He couldn't let her get close to him! as much as it hurt him to reach this decision, for both their lives they had to stay distant. As if suddenly noticing that his hand was clasped in hers he shook himself loose and jumped away from Hermione as if he had been bitten. She looked at him, surprise clearly written across her face. Then her mouth hardened into a line and she looked away._

_Fine, she thought fiercly, __Just__ great. Hold me, save me, abandon me. I should have known. The Malfoy colours shine through. As soon as she thought those last words she reprimanded herself. __No that's not fair.__ He isn't like his father. _

***

Draco was now walking a little way ahead of her and Hermione was confused as to what could have brought on this sudden rush of coldness. She caught up with him and touched his arm gently to get him to slow down. He ripped himself from her grasp and turned to face her still keeping a wary distance between the two of them.

"What's up with you?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Nothing." He sneered though his heart wasn't in it.

"There is something wrong. Why aren't you looking at me?" and Draco was indeed looking everywhere other than at Hermione. 

"You spoil the view Granger." He snarled though he flinched at every word.

Hermione stared at him speechless. Draco took a deep breath and continued. "I don't want you looking at me mudblood, don't touch me, don't smile at me, don't even breath in my direction, if you can help it." He added with a smirk that lacked its usual malice

"What did I do?" she was thoroughly confused with his about-face.

"You are you." He sighed longingly looking at her wide eyes that were quickly filling once more with tears. Suddenly he added, "which is a bad thing. Mudblood."

"Bastard." She whispered. "I was wrong about you. Once Malfoy always a Malfoy. I thought you were different, you said you were different." She was accusing him now and Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss her trembling lips and silence her hurtful words. 

"You know what, Granger? I lied!" and he stomped forward trying to ignore the pleading in her eyes and the betrayal in her expression.

***

~*~ EEK! Oh that is so sad. I would just like to clear up that he is being an asshole because he loves her and wants to protect her not just because he is suffering from split personality disorder. So what do you all think? I'm sorry it is so short again but I seem to be good at annoying little chappies. What was going on at the beginning? Totally gross! Next chapter should be up pretty soon as I have 4 days off school. YEAH! Thankyou very, very, much to these people:

Mrs. Amanda Malfoy: Thankyou very much for saying so and I'm glad you re read it!

Chikata: Sure will!

Jaya: Daria fan? Brilliant. My favourite line from that show: 'Dammit, it's my turn to say dammit!' Makes me laugh every time. Oh yeah, the story, um so it was pretty yucky. I hope I haven't turned you off my story.

JudgeDP: My thoughts exactly (my bad!) I didn't write more soon but it's here now so na na!

Stephanie: Thankyou so much. Unfortunately you had to wait quite a while. Geez I'm slack!

Icy Stormz: Hi! There is a little bit of nastiness but it will soon go away I promise.

Steph: Sickening but good?! Excellent. Thankyou

Kristina: I like your song. I'm happy you still liked it.

Jo: Thankyou for your feed back. I think I'll write my other story when I've finished this one. I'm glad I've made you even a little bit of a Draco/Hermione shipper!

Mrs Scower: No can do I'm afraid though it was tempting for a while there!

Mione G: Whoopee! You rock. I totally agree with you.

Strife21: Update soon? Sorry! I totally love your reviews so keep 'em coming (hint, hint, nudge, nudge!)

Vanillalily: Awesome?! You're so sweet, thankyou!

Blueberryfig: Perhaps you should have forced me then I would have got my act together sooner! Thankyou

FlumBen: I hope Hermione's reaction wasn't too tame for you! Thankyou for reviewing my story.

Violet Blues: GOSH! Thanks very much. A writer in the making? (*looks around empty room*) who? Me? 

Blue-Chick89: Chapter 9 is restricted? Oh dear. I didn't mean it to be, sorry. If get to read this then thank you!

~~: Make sure you emphasis the 'really very good' bit! Thankyou for both your reviews.

(I hope I didn't miss anybody!)

And that is all until I can pull myself together and get writing!

Catch ya

Jess


	11. Lets play make believe

Chapter 11- Lets play make believe

~*~Hello, blimey this chapter took a long time to get up. I apologise profusely. This chapter is so different from all my other chapters that you might suddenly think I have changed writing styles completely. In a way I have but this chapter is kind of a comic relief chapter and the next few will be more fluffy and concentrate less on the whole 'danger at Hogwarts' theme. I hope that is the sort of thing you were all hoping for! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Re-arrange this common statement: mine not. Understand?!

Grandmere means grandma in French.

~*~

***

The pair trudged on for four more hours until Hermione was faint with hunger, exhaustion and the lasting effects of her fever. Adding up in her mind all that had happened to her over the last few days she was astonished at how she was still going. She decided that her body must have been running on adrenaline but now that Draco stayed a distance and her life wasn't currently in danger she could feel her body winding down and demanding food and sleep. However if they didn't find a house soon it was going to get neither. She sighed and called out weakly to Draco.

"Oi, Malfoy, I can't keep this up. We have to find somewhere to stay the night."

"If you're too weak Granger, it isn't my problem." He called back hating himself. Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes but she wasn't going to let him know he was hurting her. She knew he wasn't going to leave her so she resolutely sat down on the road.

"I'm not going another step." She called out, knowing she sounded like a spoilt child but not caring. "I'm cold, I'm hungry and I feel sick. I'm not moving until you say we can find somewhere to sleep." Suddenly she heard a rumbling and she turned to see a land-rover bearing down on her. She opened her mouth to scream but the next second the breath was knocked out of her as Draco grabbed her and rolled her off the road into the grass. He lay on top of her staring into her chocolate eyes and she stared back into his grey ones. Neither of them noticed as the car came to a screeching halt and the driver leap out. Hermione could feel Draco's heart pounding just below hers and his ragged breathing was ruffling her hair. Suddenly there was a loud cough and they both turned their heads to see a man in jeans and a shirt staring at them concernedly.

"Are you kids alright?" he asked worry creasing his brow.

Hermione gave a soft whimper and fainted.

***

"I found it so I'll give it to her."

"That's not fair! I bet she likes me better."

"Bet she won't, Draco already said he likes me best."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

Hermione opened her eyes at the sound of two little girls squabbling at the foot of her bed.

'That's strange' she thought. 'Why are there two little kids in Griffindor tower?' then she looked properly at her surroundings and realised with alarm that she didn't recognise anything.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and woken her up. Mums gonna be furious when I tell her."

"It wasn't me it was you!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Enough!" snapped Hermione eyeing the two little girls angrily.

They both flinched and stared at her warily.

Hermione regretted her harsh tone and smiled shakily at them.

"Could you please tell me where I am?" she asked gently.

They gave her identical and brilliant smiles and came closer to the bed. 

'They're twins!' Hermione realised and felt a pang as she thought about the Weasley twins who in turn reminded her of Ron and Harry. Suddenly she noticed the two girls (who were about 7) had sat down on either side of her on the large, soft bed.

"Four Gables Farm. You collapsed and daddy and that boy brought you back here. I'm Elsie and that's Marie" The one on her right said jerking her thumb towards the other girl who nodded shyly.

"Did I hear you say Draco just before?" Hermione asked her.

They both nodded.

"Do you think you could fetch him for me?"

The girls giggled mysteriously but nodded again and scurried out of the room.

Hermione flopped back against her pillows and tried to fill in the blanks of her memory.  The last thing she could remember was sitting in the road…and then the land-rover…and then Draco…and then "OH MY GOD!" Hermione yelled out sitting bolt upright in the bed. Draco had just burst through the door wearing nothing but a towel and with drops of water beading down his tightly muscled stomach. In a couple of strides he was by her side.

"Hermione." He panted obviously out of breath. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She gaped openly as the towel slipped down a couple of milli-metres.

"D..D..Draco." she finally stammered. "Where are your clothes? I didn't mean you had to drop…" she stared hungrily at the towel then shook her head, disgusted at herself,  "whatever you were doing and visit me straight away!"

Draco lost his concerned look and a smile flickered across his lips. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion and she looked questioningly up at his amused face.

"Wha…?" she began but he gave her another quirky smile and gently shook his head.

"Girls?" he put on a mock angry tone and turned towards the door. Two blonde heads appeared around the door-frame and two cheeky grins lit up two faces rosy from laughing.

"Yes, Draco?" they asked innocently and in unison.

"Didn't you tell me that the young lady needed me here immediately?"

Giggles were his only answer.

"And," Continued Draco, "didn't you tell me that your mother had taken my clothes to wash?"

More giggles.

"Was any of that true?"

No answer.

"Girls?"

"No Draco." Came two little voices.

"Hmmmm." Draco frowned pretending to look fierce but doing a hopeless job, "in that case I think you deserve some punishment. Where's that flower you were going to give Hermione?"

"Here." One of the girls brought a pretty violet wild flower from behind her back.

"I think I will give it to her." Draco said snatching it out of her hands.

"Oh Draco." The girl pouted and then smiled mischievously. "You can play make believe and pretend to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah" the other girl piped up. "That would be romantic."

 Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, I don't know girls. Draco might not want to come near a mu…mundane person like me."

Draco winced but recovered before Hermione or the girls noticed.

"I would be honoured if you would accept this flower from me, girlfriend."

She searched his face looking for any sign of mockery but all she could see was genuine amusement at playing along with the little girls. She accepted the slightly crushed flower gingerly and gave him a weak smile.

The twins clapped their hands delightedly.

"Good. But now you have to kiss her." The one who had been holding the flower grinned at them hopefully.

"I live only to please." Draco murmured and he leant over Hermione his lips swooping down on hers…

***

To Hermione the scene seemed to be in slow motion as she watched him come closer and closer. At the last milli-secong he swept upwards and planted a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

"Awwwww!" the girls groaned voicing exactly what Draco and Hermione thought. Suddenly an angry voice with a distinct French accent cut through their little scene. 

"Elspeth? Marie? Where are you? Your grandmere and cousin will be here soon. Ah there you are! Oh and you're awake dear. How are you feeling?" The woman bustled over to the bed and smiled down at her patient before noticing Draco and what he was wearing. Or rather noticed the lack of things he was wearing. She gave a small shriek and wrapped one of the blankets she was holding around him, steering him out of the room. The twins were ushered out also and Hermione nearly fell out of bed laughing when they both tried to give her knowing winks. 

The woman came back in and Hermione was strongly reminded of Mrs Weasley as she tutted and fussed about Hermione like a mother hen. After nearly force feeding Hermione some chicken broth she instructed her to get some more sleep and even though Hermione was desperate to know exactly the what, when, who, why and how of her arrival in the bed exhaustion once more overcame her and she drifted off. However, she was rudely awakened some half hour later by the loud tooting of a horn and the twins frenzied shrieks.

"Granmere! You're finally here!"

***

~*~

Wow Draco was so cute in this chapter. I wonder what made him change his mind..? oh hang on I know and you guys are the ones that don't! My mistake. All will be revealed in later chapters so that means you will have to read on! I hope you liked this one and if you did (or even if you didn't) please review and let me know. I love reviews! And on that note thankyou to:

Icy Stormz: Thankyou. I love being unexpected but I worry that most of the time my fic is clichéd. Your reviews always make me so happy so keep it up!

Hazeleyez: That's okay you're allowed to miss one or two considering how reliable you usually are. Pretty? That's a new one! Thank you.

Steph C: Lucky you put a hint. I never would have guessed otherwise! I totally agree with you but he has left for a few chapters so it is okay! Thank you so much for reviewing.

VanillaLily: I love naming chapters. I think it is the most fun! Thankyou as always!

Mione G: Please expand on spunky. Do you mean sexier or feistier? Either way I totally agree with you. All she seems to have done so far is cry! Thank you for the advice. I will do my best.

Sucker For Romance: If your name is anything to go by I think you will like this chapter and those soon to follow!

Blueberryfig: I think this chapter answers your question for you! I love your reviews so please keep them coming. It is fantastic to have such a nice person to help me out when I am stuck for ideas. You're the greatest!

JudgeDP: I'm glad you think this is good ick. Me too! Thankyou for reviewing again.

Kristina: Best chapters ever?! I like you! Please keep reading and reviewing you're really marvellous!

Mrs. Scower: Well they found somewhere to sleep but Hermione did see Draco in a towel so I think that makes up for them not being out in the dark wilderness alone! Ta for reviewing Bob. 


	12. Est-ce que Draco parle français?!

Chapter 12- Est-ce que Draco parle français?!

~*~This extremely confusing chapter is broken into two parts. The first part has a very large French content and those parts where the people are speaking in French is actually written in French. The second part is exactly the same story but all the French bits are translated into English. You may ask why I didn't just do this is in the first place but I think it looks cool with all the French bits. (wow, I repeated French way too many times in that paragraph!)

Any way I hope you like it and don't get too majorly annoyed with the language stuff. My next chapter will have some French but I don't think as much.

Disclaimer: Je le chante dans toutes langues différentes: la, la, la, pas le mien, la, la, la

(I sing it in all different languages: la, la, la, not mine, la, la, la)

~*~

Part one

***

"Ah mes petites cheries ! Je suis tres heureuse de vous voir . Et toi   
ma/mon cheri(e) il y a longtemps que je ne t' ai pas vu."

The voice from outside her window woke Hermione up and she slowly forced herself upright, rubbing her bleary eyes. Slipping out from underneath the warm covers she walked to the window and looked out. There was a gathering of people standing in the gravelled driveway most of them she recognised; there were the twins, the woman who reminded her of Mrs Weasley and the man who had nearly run her over but there were two other people there as well. A greying woman stood tall and proud as the twins jumped all around her apparently looking for some concealed sweets and next to her stood a boy who looked around Hermione's age with curly dark brown hair and a grin as mischievous as either of the twins. She realised these people must be the twins grandmother and cousin, she felt another twinge of sadness as she thought about her family that must think she was still safe at Hogwarts. Suddenly she realised that Draco wasn't outside with the family and wondered where he was; she turned away from the window not wanting to see any more and gave a small scream and a jump when she saw Draco sitting silently in a chair by the door.

"I thought I'd hide in here with you." He said calmly while she tried to slow her pounding heart.

"Ah, okay but do you think next time you could let me know you are there! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He smiled softly.

"Sorry."

Hermione gaped.

"Sorry?" she repeated. "Did I just hear an apology escape your lips?"

"I do say sorry Hermione. I just don't say it at a drop of the hat. I say sorry if I was truly in the wrong."

"So when do I get an apology for being called mudblood for six years? When do I get the apology for making my potions class absolute hell for me? When do I get an apology for…"

"For being stuck here with me? Well you won't get one because there are things that you don't understand that I have to deal with by myself and that I will not apologise for." Draco's words were laced with a desperation Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"One word Draco. It isn't that hard to say. You said it just a minute ago." Hermione wheedled

"No!" he shouted "because if I say sorry then I will lose it and then my father will take us!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione asked becoming extremely exasperated. 

"You and me!" seeing her bemused expression he shook his head and started towards the door. "Forget it!" he called back over his shoulder flinging open the door and walking straight into someone on the other side.

***

"Oh mon Dieu! Quel bruit! Je croiyais qu' une fille malade etait ici.   
Et vous jeune homme, vous allez eliminer une vieille dame comme un   
cylindre de vapeur. Quel comportement?" 

Hermione stared at the fiery old woman who was obviously angry and shook her head in confusion. 

"What was that?" she asked Draco, but he ignored her and turned to the woman bowing his head respectfully.

"Je suis desole madame je ne vous ai pas vu. La dame et moi, avons   
eu un desaccord insignifiant mais maintenant tout est fini et nous   
ne derangerons plus la maison." 

Hermione's mouth dropped open. 'Draco speaks French?' her mind screamed.

The woman's face split into a wide grin which made her look radiant. 

"Ah vous parlez francais ! Tres charmant ! Comment vous appelez vous   
jeune homme ?" 

"Draco madame et celle-ci est Hermione" he nodded at Hermione who guessed he was introducing her and smiled shyly at the woman before turning to Draco.

"I didn't know you spoke French!" she exclaimed almost accusingly.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas sur moi Hermione, comme, par exemple, que je vous aime de tout mon coeur!" he said all of this quickly and with obvious anger in his voice before turning and striding out the door.

'Great!' thought Hermione 'what was that all about.' She glanced at the grandmere to see her reaction and she was grinning widely again and shaking her head in a bemused sort of way.

"Amour de jeunesse!" she muttered amusedly which made Hermione wish with all her heart she knew how to understand the lady's native tongue.

***

Soon after Draco had left the Mrs Weasley woman came in and explained to Hermione that the old lady wished Hermione to call her grandmere same as everyone else and that she wanted to look after Hermione as she used to be a nurse. Hermione was feeling tired again and simply nodded not caring who was looking after her as long as she could sleep some more. Grandmere hovered around her fluffing pillows and humming a song under her breath which made Hermione feel cosy and safe. When she had been dozing for quite some time the curly haired boy appeared in the door way and drank in the sight of Hermione curled up in the bed. She looked beautiful and truly took his breath away.

"Oh" he breathed, "Elle est tres belle n'est pas grandmere?"

"Oui Nicolas, elle est charmante mais elle est amoureuse d' un autre   
garcon. S' il te plait ne t' occupe pas de son coeur . Elle est deja   
tres confuse!"

"Je ne m' occupe pas de coeurs grandmere. Cependant, je ne peux pas   
garantir qu' elle ne sera pas amoureuse de moi!" and with one more sweeping glance across Hermione's slumbering form he strolled off down the corridor.

"Ah petite Hermione . Je peux comprendre que tu es en train de faire   
des choses interessantes !" grandmere muttered chuckling softly and smoothing down her covers.

Hermione stirred slightly when she heard her name but soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep unaware of the chaos that would ensue once she awoke.

***

~*~ So that was part one of chapter 12 and I hope you all enjoyed it. The French is as close as I can get it but if you have any corrections or suggestions please mention them in you review (hint, hint, nudge, nudge). I think Part Two loses something in the translation but you will get to know what it was Draco said when he stormed out of her room. His words are very important to the storyline. Please enjoy the English version!

~*~

Part Two chapter 12- Draco speaks French?!

***

"Ah. My little darlings. how good it is to see you again! And you my dear, it has been too long."

The voice from outside her window woke Hermione up and she slowly forced herself upright, rubbing her bleary eyes. Slipping out from underneath the warm covers she walked to the window and looked out. There was a gathering of people standing in the gravelled driveway most of them she recognised; there were the twins, the woman who reminded her of Mrs Weasley and the man who had nearly run her over but there were two other people there as well. A greying woman stood tall and proud as the twins jumped all around her apparently looking for some concealed sweets and next to her stood a boy who looked around Hermione's age with curly dark brown hair and a grin as mischievous as either of the twins. She realised these people must be the twins grandmother and cousin, she felt another twinge of sadness as she thought about her family that must think she was still safe at Hogwarts. Suddenly she realised that Draco wasn't outside with the family and wondered where he was; she turned away from the window not wanting to see any more and gave a small scream and a jump when she saw Draco sitting silently in a chair by the door.

"I thought I'd hide in here with you." He said calmly while she tried to slow her pounding heart.

"Ah, okay but do you think next time you could let me know you are there! You almost gave me a heart attack."

He smiled softly.

"Sorry."

Hermione gaped.

"Sorry?" she repeated. "Did I just hear an apology escape your lips?"

"I do say sorry Hermione. I just don't say it at a drop of the hat. I say sorry if I was truly in the wrong."

"So when do I get an apology for being called mudblood for six years? When do I get the apology for making my potions class absolute hell for me? When do I get an apology for…"

"For being stuck here with me? Well you won't get one because there are things that you don't understand that I have to deal with by myself and that I will not apologise for." Draco's words were laced with a desperation Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"One word Draco. It isn't that hard to say. You said it just a minute ago." Hermione wheedled

"No!" he shouted "because if I say sorry then I will lose it and then my father will take us!"

"What are you talking about?!" Hermione asked becoming extremely exasperated. 

"You and me!" seeing her bemused expression he shook his head and started towards the door. "Forget it!" he called back over his shoulder flinging open the door and walking straight into someone on the other side.

***

"Goodness me! What a noise, I thought there was supposed to be a sick young lady in here. And you young man nearly flattening an old lady like a steam roller! Where are your manners?"

Hermione stared at the fiery old woman who was obviously angry and shook her head in confusion. 

"What was that?" she asked Draco, but he ignored her and turned to the woman bowing his head respectfully.

"I am the very sorry madam, I did not see you there. The lady and I have had a slight disagreement but it is all behind us now and we will not disturb the house again."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. 'Draco speaks French?' her mind screamed.

The woman's face split into a wide grin which made her look radiant. 

"Ah you speak French! How lovely, what is your name young man?"

"Draco, madam, and this is Hermione." he nodded at Hermione who guessed he was introducing her and smiled shyly at the woman before turning to Draco.

"I didn't know you spoke French!" she exclaimed almost accusingly.

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Hermione. Like for example that I love you with all my heart!" he said all of this quickly and with obvious anger in his voice before turning and striding out the door.

'Great!' thought Hermione 'what was that all about.' She glanced at the grandmere to see her reaction and she was grinning widely again and shaking her head in a bemused sort of way.

" Young love!" she muttered amusedly which made Hermione wish with all her heart she knew how to understand the lady's native tongue.

***

Soon after Draco had left the Mrs Weasley woman came in and explained to Hermione that the old lady wished Hermione to call her grandmere same as everyone else and that she wanted to look after Hermione as she used to be a nurse. Hermione was feeling tired again and simply nodded not caring who was looking after her as long as she could sleep some more. Grandmere hovered around her fluffing pillows and humming a song under her breath which made Hermione feel cosy and safe. When she had been dozing for quite some time the curly haired boy appeared in the door way and drank in the sight of Hermione curled up in the bed. She looked beautiful and truly took his breath away.

Oh" he breathed, "she is very beautiful isn't she, grandmere?"

"Yes, Nicolas, she is lovely but she is in love with another. Please don't mess with her heart, she is confused enough as it is!"

"I do not mess with hearts grandmere. However, I can't guarantee that she won't fall in love with me instead!" and with one more sweeping glance across Hermione's slumbering form he strolled off down the corridor.

"Ah little Hermione, I can sense that you are going to make things here very interesting!" grandmere muttered chuckling softly and smoothing down her covers.

Hermione stirred slightly when she heard her name but soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep unaware of the chaos that would ensue once she awoke.

***

~*~ Well it is getting fluffier. Poor Draco. Now he has Nicolas to contend with. I hope you all liked this strange road I've started to go down because I'm finding it a lot of fun to write. I won't have any thankyou's in this chapter because I've only just uploaded chapter 11 and there aren't enough reviews yet to warrant it. Don't worry if you have already reviewed chapter 11, I haven't forgotten you on the contrary I love you to pieces; you will be mentioned next chapter. Au revoir for now!

~*~


	13. Draco said what?!

 Chapter 13-Draco said what?!

~*~ This took so long to get up and I apologise profusely and hope that you can all forgive me. This chapter is fairly long so it should make up for it a little. I love this chapter as…well you'll see! I can't believe the amount of reviews I got for chapter 12 and I thank every single one of you a thousand times over. I thank you one of those times in the thankyous at the end. Enjoy!

~*~

***

Nicolas sighed, frustrated. Both Draco and Hermione looked questioningly at him. He focused his attention on Hermione and tried to ignore the sullen and icy boy. 

"So Hermione." He began keen to show off his good English, "are you feeling any better?"

Hermione gave him a polite smile.

"A little, thankyou." All three descended once more into a distinctly uncomfortable silence. Hermione groaned and flopped back against her pillows. This had been going on for two days now. Grandmere refused to let Hermione out of bed just yet and both Nicolas and Draco had hardly left her side for the entire time. She basically had to force them to go and eat and sleep in their own beds. Neither one would leave the other alone with her so she hadn't had a chance to talk to Draco about their situation and when and how they were going back to Hogwarts. She was becoming really worried for Harry and Ron and felt guilty simply lying in bed all day. At least tomorrow she would be allowed up and she would have to find some time to get Draco alone. She glanced at Nicolas and he stared intently back, 'what's with this guy?' Hermione wondered. When she had woken up two days ago Draco and Nicolas had been fighting. She had lain still and pretended to be asleep while listening to them, and what she had heard… well she didn't want to think about it.

***

Draco wrenched his eyes away from Hermione and glared at Nicolas. 'Couldn't this guy take a hint? It was so obvious he was making Hermione uncomfortable and the little warning Draco had given him should have given him some idea he was less than welcome…

***

~Flashback~

Nicolas poked his head round the door and smiled. Finally he had Hermione to himself. That little boy had done nothing but sit by her bedside all day and Nicolas didn't want him near 'his' Hermione. He had decided the day before that he would make her love him. It would be oh so simple; he had done it many times before. Chicks loved his unruly hair, dark handsome looks and sexy French accent. This young girl knew nothing of love she is so naïve! Nicolas found seducing girls as a sort of hobby. He would make them love him and want to go the whole way then dump them. It never occurred to him that it was wrong, he was, after all, doing them a favour. For a few days they thought that the sexiest man alive wanted them a feeling they would probably never get again. He smiled softly and went over to the bed. He was about to reach out and touch Hermione's flawless face when a voice spoke up from a dark corner.

"What do you think you are doing?" it hissed menacingly. Nicolas sighed. He had been wrong her little body guard was there after all. 

"I have come to speak to Hermione." He snapped, frustrated.

"Can't you see she is asleep? Come back later."

"I want to speak to her now!" Nicolas whined like a petulant child.

Draco's eyes hardened and he looked the boy over. He had noticed him looking at Hermione with obvious longing all morning and he would not let this French punk ruin things between the Gryffindor and himself. Draco put on a false tone of nonchalantly and said:

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I was going to inform her that we were now dating." Nicolas smirked enjoying Draco's obvious efforts to keep hold of his temper.

Draco spluttered as if he was choking and glared at the other boy.

"You don't inform someone if you are dating you ask them to date you!"

"Maybe in your world." Draco jumped and looked at Nicolas thinking maybe he meant in the magical world but he soon decided he didn't know anything about their secret. 

"Whatever," Draco was becoming quite adept at muggle speech, "just leave her alone for now, she is exhausted and she needs her sleep."

"She is mine, just remember that." Nicolas hissed leaning in close to Draco.

"SHE IS NOT YOURS!" Draco exploded, "She is her own and if she belongs to anyone at the moment it is me as I have saved her life on a number of occasions." He added proudly.

"Stop your shouting. You are just a boy, a beautiful creature like that needs a man and you don't qualify."

"Stay away from her." Draco snarled.

"I will do no such thing. In fact I will strive to do the opposite." Nicolas smirked and flounced out of the room.

"Son of a …" Draco murmured returning to his corner and Hermione who had listened to the entire exchange clenched her eyes shut and resolutely whished this wasn't happening to her.

End of flashback

***

Draco had finally had enough he turned to Nicolas.

"Look, will you step outside for a minute? Hermione and I have things to discuss."

Nicolas was about to object but Hermione added:

"Please Nicolas, just for a minute?" he silently nodded and glared at Draco who shot him a very triumphant look. 

When the French boy had left Hermione looked at Draco expectantly and he stared blankly back at her.

"So…?" she prompted

"Hmm?... oh yeah. When do you think you will be well enough to try to get back to Hogwarts?"

"Soon, I hope it's just that Grandmere won't let me go just yet."

Draco's temper flared up instantly at Hermione calling the old woman grandmere.

"I'm beginning to think that you like just lying there having people wait hand and foot on you. There are people's lives at stake here Hermione and you're content to flirt with Nicolas and trespass on good people's hospitality longer than necessary."

"That's not fair, Draco you know that Harry and Ron mean more to me than anything and I would rather die than see them suffer!"

This did nothing to soothe his annoyance and in fact it only ignited it further.

"Oh so now all you want is to see boy wonder and his little Weasley sidekick."

"That's enough!" Hermione shouted tears springing unbidden to her eyes, "don't you dare insult Harry or Ron after all they have done. They are kind and sweet and everybody likes them because they have such big hearts, something you wouldn't know about!"

"Blah, Blah, Blah hearts, kindness and all that rubbish don't matter now, Granger! We have to fight! We're not going to defeat Voldemort by telling him that his robes really bring out the colour in his eyes!" Draco snapped, reverting in his anger to her old nickname.

"You're wrong! Voldemort doesn't understand love or anything good and that is how we have to defeat him. We don't have magic and he would defeat us easily with that anyway and we can't physically fight him so we have to hit him with something else."

"Great!" Draco said sarcastically, "you take the six foot red rose and I'll take the giant box of chocolates and we'll beat him senseless with Valentines Day merchandise." He laughed cruelly and Hermione flinched.

"That's not what I meant." She whispered but Draco wasn't listening.

"Look, I don't care just let me know when you've had enough of basking in the false attentions of a big prat!" he stormed out and Hermione rolled onto her side and sobbed into her pillow.

***

About five minutes later the door opened quietly and Nicolas slipped in. He smiled as he saw her shaking shoulders and heard her heart wrenching cries. 'Perfect' he thought, damsels in distress were his speciality. He sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair gently. She jumped at his touch and looked up at him.

"Wha…?" she began but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Shhh." He said "Tell me what happened." He was very taken aback when her watery eyes hardened and she snapped

"No!" at him.

That had never happened before! Oh well he enjoyed a challenge. He changed tack and decided to hit her with the big one.

"Je vous aime quand vous agissez dur!" He knew it was perhaps a little soon to say things like this but she could be gone in a few days and he never lost a girl.

Hermione didn't really listen but she recognised a few words. 'Je vous aime!' that was what Draco had said to her before he stormed out.

"What did you say?" she asked nonchalantly.

Nicolas grinned glad that she was interested.

"I said I loved you when you acted tough."

Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out and she felt faint.

"And the Je vous aime bit was…?"

Nicolas smiled even wider.

"I love you." He whispered huskily in her ear.

Hermione gave a small scream and jumped out of the bed. 'Draco had said he loved her?' she raced to the door and out into the corridor. She had to find him.

Nicolas flopped back onto the bed and moodily plucked at the threads of the bed clothes. 'Things weren't going as planned.  

***

~*~ Yeah! Will Draco and Hermione finally get together? Only I know the answer so I hope you all tune in next time to find out! My thankyous are as follows:

hazeleyez: You are so sweet and I'm so happy it is one of your favourites.

Stephanie: Interesting just about sums it up! Thankyou.

Cookie" Thankyou very much!

JudgeDP: I laughed so much over your review and I agree with you 100%! Thankyou as always.

Kristina: Your review meant so much to me, that is so sweet! Thankyou so very, very much.

Strife21: Wow your review was pretty speccy and it was great to get such a nice long one. In answer to your question yes and it was pretty hard to do! Don't worry about missing chapter 11 it wasn't up very long before I put chapter 12 up.

VanillaLily: Thankyoiu so much for saying so.

American-honey: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it and hey you don't need to know French to get the gist.

H@T: Well I have written more and I hope you like it. Thankyou for your kind review.

Gaille: Thank you so much for your fantastic review. Your French is very good. (much better than mine!) 

Chikata: Short but sweet thanks!

Icy Stormz: I seem to have released a little bit of French in a lot of people! I love your reviews so much they always make me want to write more! Thankyou.

Calypso in love: Well goodness! You sure reviewed a hell of a lot and I love you for it. I hope you got my reviews too. I'm sorry you have such an aversion to Fudge I just thought it would be an interesting sub plot! Thankyou so much, I hope you continue to read and review!

Cookie67: Thankyou very much I love it when people comment on the plot of my story!

Mirei nochi: I was a little confused by your review but I gathered that you liked it and I was so happy. Did what you thought would happen, happen? Thankyou anyway!

Chrissy: THAT was what I meant by chaos and I did write more!

Draco'sgurl: You are so lucky being completely fluent in French. I did my best and I hope it was alright. I don't think there is going to be too much in it but thankyou so much for offering and reviewing.

CC Montgomery: Wow I really love you! You are so nice and your review gave me a warm fuzzy glow! Please keep reading and reviewing you honestly made me feel so good about my story!

Mrs Scower: I am very sorry, BOB, but there will be no streakers in my story thankyou very much! Towels are as far as I will go! Ta for reviewing Mr Th… I mean Bob.

Anna Marie: I'm so inexpressibly glad that you liked it. I'm a wonderful writer? Shucks, that really means a lot to me! Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

And an extra special thankyou to Steph who wrote me a deliciously long email and gave me many variations on my French. This girl is very cool and helped me so much. If you enjoyed the French in chapter 12 it is basically all her doing as she gave me corrections. Thankyou so much. Love ya!

And that seems to be it, and I can't believe all the nice people who have reviewed and made me so happy. You know every single one of you is great don't ya?! Chapter 14 will be up soon hopefully as there is an Easter break coming up and I will have some time finally! Thankyou to everybody for reading my story!


	14. What's it to be?

Mini chapter 14- What's it to be?

~*~

This chapter is incredibly short I know but I am a little worried that I won't be able to get another chapter up for a while so this is a little teaser. And a teaser it is too. You'll laugh, you'll cry but most of all you'll want to kill me…especially those of you who are adverse to cliffhangers…

~*~

***

Hermione fairly flew through the large farmhouse. 'Have to find Draco, Have to find Draco, Have to find Draco.' She repeated over and over to herself 'Have to find… "Draco!" she squealed out in surprise as he suddenly appeared in front of her. 

"I have something to say!" they said in unison. Draco looked at her in surprise and then grabbed her hand, pulling her along the corridor. He swiftly strode inside a small room and slammed the door behind her.

"Well?" they both asked yet again in sync.

"I'll go first." Draco decided, "I've discovered a way to get to Hogwarts and fast." Hermione gaped.

"H…H…how?" she stuttered, amazed.

"I've just remembered that there is an old spell that can bind a person to one who is apparating. It is very dangerous but considering the circumstances…"

"Wait." Hermione glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "What do you mean you just remembered? It's not exactly something that slips your mind especially in our circumstances. Why didn't you say something?"

Draco looked flustered and avoided her eyes. Hermione wasn't going to let him off this easily.

"Why?" she insisted.

"Because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid for you." Draco flopped down on a chair and waited for her outburst. It didn't come. He glanced up hopefully. She was leaning back against the door and though her eyes were closed he could see tears glistening under her eyelashes. 'Idiot!' he shouted at himself, 'you've made her cry yet again*!' he stood up and crossed over to her.

"Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He said tucking stray strands of hair away from her face.

Hermione snuggled against his hands and sniffled slightly.

"It's not fair. Why now?"

Draco was obviously very confused and he looked inquiringly at her.

"Us. When Voldemort is on the rise and Hogwarts is under attack why do you suddenly turn out to be the most wonderful boy in the wizarding world?" Hermione was thoroughly fed up with everything going so wrong for them. "Expelled, abandoned, fever, your father and Nicolas." She counted them off on her fingers and the tears started to flow again.

"Shhh, I know, I know." Draco murmured wrapping his arms around her.

"And you!" she suddenly yelled, pushing him away. "You're the worst of all. All this love/hate stuff is really bugging me. Stop screwing around Draco, what's it to be? Love or hate?"

Draco lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes.

"Love!" he said defiantly.

***

*Alright I'm sure most of you are getting pretty sick of Hermione putting on the water works every two seconds but I'm trying to show her vulnerability at that moment so bare with it. K?

~*~WWWHHHOOOPPPEEE!!! Oh me oh my. I love cliffies so much! My thankyous are next; you know I love you all so much. Ah my dear reviewers you'll probably want to go on strike considering the length of this chapter. Try not to think of it as a chapter but as a little fluffy build up and review. Pretty please?!

Thank you to….

Kat097: I so agree. Back off Nicolas! Thanks for your review

Kate: Your wish might come true soon… I love triangles but it isn't one really as no one likes Nicolas. (poor thing, my first original character and no one likes him!) Thank you for your review.

Starshine: Brilliant! I got you obsessed? Wow I feel special! I like the little bits of Japanese you threw in. By being an avid sailor moon fan I understood most of it! Thankyou.

Wt: I'm so glad you want me to write more and you are partly the reason for this mini chapter! 

Anna Marie: Wow you sounded so excited that you got me excited too! You really don't like Nicolas do you?! You are so incredibly nice, thankyou.

Calypso in love: Yeah D/Hr forever! You tell him! Thankyou so much for continuing to review.

Sucker for Romance: I live only to please…but I bet you didn't want me to write this horrible little chapter, did you?! It's so cool to have people like you reviewing all the time. It's really great and so are you!

Kristina: you thought chapter 13 was a cliffhanger I can almost hear you plotting ways to kill me already over this one! Well I've saved you just to drop you off a cliff again. (*evil laugh*) thankyou!

Icy Stormz: Another Nicolas hater! I'm kinda feeling sorry him. After all he is just a boy whose hormones have got the better of him. Wait a minute what am I saying, D/Hr must live on and he mustn't disturb it! Thankyou as always.

Heather: I'm so happy you thought so. Here is another chapter though you have to agree it is pretty pathetic. Thankyou.

Strife21: Hey put me down! Too much wedding paraphernalia! My goodness this chapter is fluffy so I hope you like it like that! Thankyou my ever faithful reviewer.

JudgeDP: oh your review made me laugh. Perhaps I'll write that into a story…Thankyou.

Lizza: Thankyou so much I'm glad you like my story.

Steph C: Hey don't we all think they should get together?! Perhaps one day they finally will! Thankyou.

Hazeleyez: well that is encouragement if I have ever had any! Thankyou so much. Your reviews certainly boosted my numbers and morale up!   

KAHFIOURIUNV: wow that is certainly an interesting name you have there! You are really fantastic, you really, really rock. You said such nice things and though you said you wanted more I'm sure you didn't mean write a horrible and short chappy like this one!

Chikata: Absolutely! I have and this is it! Thankyou.

Stephanie: I'm pretty sure they will be heading back to Hogwarts pretty soon because I want to add some more Harry and Ron aspects into my story. Don't worry Lucius will play a large role in the grand finale! Thankyou for your review.

Gaille: as always you are sweet, supportive and simply fantastic. Whether your name be gaille or blueberryfig! 

CC Montgomery: Thankyou for saying it is great but I'm sure you'll change your mind after reading this chapter!

Mrs Scower: Whatever you say BOB! Ha, ha, ha. Okay so a lot of people don't like Nicolas but you're the only one so far who has suggested killing him off! My poor little character! Thankyou Bob. (God Eddie Izzard is so great isn't he?!)

So my thankyous are longer than my actual chapter! Oh dear. I'm sorry I have done nothing but bitch about my chapter but you have to admit it is pretty pathetic. Not withstanding please, please review and you'll have my undying gratitude. Oh and any opinions on whether when they get back to Hogwarts Ron and Harry should play a major part?!

Thanks 

Jess

~*~


	15. All an illusion

Chapter 15- All an illusion

~*~ 

You think I would learned after my last chapter that short ones are not good but when I wrote the last sentence of this chapter I knew it was the perfect place to stop. You will probably not agree. I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got for my chapter 14 even though it was awfully short. Okay in this chapter there is a major twist and you'll probably think I have gone mad but this idea came into my head and I really wanted to try it out. I think there will only be about 3-4 more chapters in this story and then I am going to write one with much less plot and a whole lot more fluff. What do you think? Who should the characters be in my next story? What should the pairing be? Email me at jess_speight@hotmail.com or put in your review what you think. Also any suggestions or requests are greeted with much enthusiasm and I would love to be given story ideas. Knock yourselves out! Anyway on with the story…

~*~

***

_"And you!" she suddenly yelled, pushing him away. "You're the worst of all. All this love/hate stuff is really bugging me. Stop screwing around Draco, what's it to be? Love or hate?"_

_Draco lifted his head and stared straight into her eyes._

_"Love!" he said defiantly._

As soon as the word left his lips there was a blinding flash of light and the world seemed to shake sending Hermione into Draco's arms. Looking wildly around them they noticed that the farm house was…fading? Then everything started spinning, they were surrounded by swirls of colours and all sense of reality was lost. Then the voices started echoing around them:

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT. I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"

"I have been surprisingly merciful to you both. Run away little children, do not look back. I may not be so merciful next time."

"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"If Dumbledore is killed Voldemort could take over."

"DRACO, RUN!"

"The two children are not a problem, they can be easily handled."__

"NO! I mean everything like nearly kis…kill you!"

"I've got you now, Draco."

"Draco you never let on that you _loved the mudblood."_

"I know a lot more than you think."

"You disobey me again and I'll make yours more so."

"I live only to please."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne connaissez pas sur moi Hermione, comme, par exemple, que je vous aime de tout mon coeur!"

"I love you."

"Love!"

Hermione recognised some of the voices others she didn't, many frightened her and as the last voice boomed around them she let out a shriek.

"ARE YOU ENJOYING THE GAME, MY CHILDREN?" the voice belonged to none other than Lord Voldemort.

***

Draco gripped Hermione to his body and wondered what the hell was going on, suddenly, as quickly as everything had begun it stopped. Draco and Hermione fell onto a hard surface and lay there panting for a few minutes, Draco was the first to raise his head and survey their surroundings. He immediately whished he hadn't as he saw they were encircled by the robed and silent death eaters amongst which was his own father and that outside the circle they made there was pitch blackness. Hermione and himself seemed to be lying on a stone floor but it felt strange to the touch and it was also midnight black. Draco rose shakily to his feet and faced Voldemort's supporters rebelliously.

"Well?" he snarled looking at each death eater in turn. A few of them, Draco was pleased to see, shifted their feet nervously. Lucius spoke up.

"Didn't you enjoy the game Malfoy? Aren't you having fun anymore?"

"What game? What are you talking about?" Draco was confused as well as angry.

Lucius let out a cruel and mirthless laugh. 

"Don't tell me that a son of mine couldn't pick an illusion when he was in one. Ever since you got off the Hogwarts express you've been in a world conjured up by Lord Voldemort and myself. For a while you escaped us which is quite a feat for two underage wizards."

"Why?" Draco asked even more perplexed, "why would you put Hermione and I in an illusion?"

"The dark lord prophesised that you would one day join with a mudblood girl and through your combined powers conquer him. We decided to set up a number of challenges to discover who the mudblood was and to get rid of her. If you fell in love and admitted your feelings you would be automatically released from the illusion and transported here. That mudblood there," and he pointed at Hermione who was only just beginning to stir, "was chosen as the first subject and it turns out she was the one."

"An illusion!" Hermione muttered, "the expulsion and everything, all a game set up by Voldemort." Her face darkened a deep red and her eyes became coals of fury. "You BASTARDS!" she screamed throwing herself at the nearest death eater, kicking and lashing out at him. The man grunted and fell over with a vicious Hermione laying into him with everything she had. Draco would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious but he hurried over and scooped her up in his arms before any of the other cloaked figures had time to react. She struggled a little but then he felt the fight go out of her and she leant against him, breathing heavily.

"So what happens now?" Draco asked, dreading the answer. Lucius smirked and this time Draco sensed he had genuine pleasure in his next announcement.

"Well the prophesy has rather strict rules about how the danger is nullified. In order for the power to be lost one of you must kill the other…"

***

~*~

Well, well, well. The plot thickens so to speak. What did you all think please let me know in your review (subtle nudge towards the blue box below!)

Thankyou to:

Calypso in love: Thankyou very much for saying so. I think Hermione should rule. Usually she does, she just happens to be a little pathetic in my story!

G*ness: I think goodness just about sums up your review. I said "Goodness" in surprise when I saw how long it was and it was filled with goodness! I can't believe how nice your comments were! Thankyou, thankyou, a thousand times thankyou!

Chikata: Well I love them so too bad! Thankyou for expressing your opinion!

NeverSayDie: Thankyou so much for saying so. It was really great.

Steph C: Ha. Ha and don't I know it!

Ravenclaw's Graduate: Thankyou so much for your review and that was precisely why I wrote that chapter, so that I would have at least posted something!(p.s. I loved 'the most valuable thing you own', really sweet!)

StarShine: I wish I could draw, my friend draws the cutest sailor Saturn's! You didn't scare me too much and I'm happy you reviewed again!

weetziefairie: I think Herm does agree it's just that she doesn't have the chance to tell him yet! Thanks for your review.

Kate: yes I know (*hangs head in shame*) but if you put these two chapters together it is about the size of a normal chapter!

Mione G: Well Hermione does attack a death eater in this chapter so I guess that is a little spunkier! Thankyou for saying cliffies rule. I totally agree.

Rory: Hermione didn't cry in this chapter! Yeah, and they thought it would never happen! Thankyou for saying it is great!

Violet Blues: Thankyou for all of your reviews. I like your French very much! Well no need to track me down here is the next one.

Anna Marie: Nicolas can't really be dumped because 1. Hermione wasn't going out with him and 2. he was an illusion as you find out in this chapter! Yes I know I am a big meanie but you love me really!Thankyou.

JudgeDP: Wrong but hey it was a good idea! Thankyou as always!

Sucker For Romance: As you wish (brrn watching too much Princess Bride)… thankyou.

Icy Stormz: Nicolas was anything but gay but no need to worry as he didn't really exist! I'm so glad you thought it was sweet this one is a bit darker.

Kristina: well I hope the ways are interesting, I would like to go out with a bang! Thankyou so much for your review.

Amo il ragazzo: A lovely long review, ah I do love them so! I hope your like/dislike thing isn't as life threatening as Draco and Hermione's and that it resolves itself soon and that it turns into love! Yeah cliffies are great so don't knock 'em! Thankyou so much for saying I am talented! Some would simply call me twisted for the whole Lucius thing but never mind. I do like peanut butter but only the crunchy kind smooth is awful! I'm so happy you like my fluff, I love fluff and I'm sure your fluff is fine. Thankyou again!

Gaille: Okay you can't hate an illusion so everything is fine! Thanks for saying it was fantastic, you're fantastic too!

Strife21: wow I'm becoming quite dizzy at being thrown around so much but I do love it so! Unfortunately there isn't too much fluff in this chapter but in my last few there will be so much you will be gagging on it. Thankyou my ever constant reviewer.

Cyberbunny: Absolutely this is me, writing more. I love Easter I will be able to write heaps more!

Kml: Okay, okay, here it is. I hope it satisfied you! Thankyou.

Darkillusion: If you kill me I really won't be able to write any more! I'm so happy you love my story! Yippee! Thankyou!

And that's all my thankyous out of the way. What did you all think of this chapter? I thought it would be a different variation on the fluff theme. However there is still plenty of fluff in me. I originally thought that Harry and Ron would come in and save Hermione but now I don't think so. Do you agree? Any way thanks for reading and expect the next chapter really soon!

Love Jess J


	16. Let the games begin

Chapter 16- Let the games begin

~*~ well how did you all like the last chapter? This one has lots of plot and it is very dramatic! I hope you all like…

~*~

***

Hermione screamed, a long wail that wrenched at Draco's heart. He hugged her tighter against him and tried to ignore the feeling of dread that was settling over him.

"We won't do it." He hissed glaring at his father.

"Oh I think you will, son." Lucius's mouth twisted into another foul smile and Draco felt his stomach flip. The death eater beckoned to another stocky, slow moving death eater, "take these two away and lock them up. I need time to prepare some things." Lucius strode off followed shortly by the rest of lord voldemorts supporters except the death eater whom Draco recognised as Crabbe. Crabbe grabbed them roughly by their arms and started dragging them into the inky blackness. Hermione gave a small squeak of fear as they seemed to be walking on nothing and even Draco felt his stomach lurch as he was sure they were going to disappear into oblivion any moment. Crabbe gave a thuggish laugh and bore them along for what seemed like hours. Eventually he released them, pushing them into a cage like structure and slamming a metal door shut behind them. Draco almost laughed when he realised the idiot had locked them in together. This would give them time to prepare and figure out their plan of escape.

***

Hermione turned to him as soon as the door closed and flung herself into his arms. 

"Draco, what are we going to do?"

Draco, although knowing their situation was dire couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her in his arms and he didn't want to ruin it but he knew it was probably only a matter of time before his father realised his mistake in letting Crabbe deal with the prisoners. He gently pushed her away and stared solemnly into her eyes. 

"We have a lot of work to do Hermione and what I'm thinking we should do is going to take a lot of courage and strength. Do you think you are up to it?"

She straightened her shoulders and looked back at him sternly.

"Anything you can do, I can do."

Draco smiled, that was the old Hermione. She wouldn't be beaten by anybody especially not a Slytherin! She really was something! He found himself reminiscing about the 'good old days' when they had had blazing rows over breakfast in the great hall and the time they had had to work together in potions and she had cursed his stool so it moved whenever he had tried to sit on it. Draco should have known then that this girl was something else. No one else would ever dare do such a thing. He was snapped back to reality by Hermione waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" she called, "Anybody there?"

Draco blinked, "Sorry?" he asked bewildered.

"I asked you what your plan was." Hermione looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "you do have a plan don't you?"

"Yes." Draco was fully concentrating now. "Well you know how I said there was an ancient spell that could bind people to disapparate together…?"

***

Some time later Draco and Hermione had planned their movements and although their strategy seemed to be based more on luck than anything else they finally felt for the first time in about a week that they were in control of things. They had talked for over three hours and eventually Hermione had been so exhausted that she had fallen asleep leaning against Draco. He cradled her head and heard her whisper:

"I'm sick of being a pawn, Draco, it's time we fought back!"

"We will, Hermione, we will."

***

Draco had finally managed to drift off too when he was suddenly jerked awake by an exasperated yell. He smiled sleepily to himself, his father had obviously just discovered Crabbe's mistake. Soon footsteps were heard thundering down the corridor and the door was flung open.

"…pathetic excuse for a dark wizard and you can't do anything right!" Lucius ranted obviously ending a bout of insults he had been firing at the rather shamefaced Crabbe who stood behind him.

"Something the matter, father?" asked Draco sarcastically.

"Everything's fine, traitor." Said Lucius smoothly, noting Hermione asleep on Draco's shoulder. "Are you ready? Which is it to be? Will you die Draco or will your pretty little girlfriend? There are several wagers on and tonight will certainly contain some fine entertainment."

"Monster!" Hermione's voice although slightly muffled come out spiked with hatred. Draco hushed her by stroking her hair softly and Lucius laughed maliciously.  

"Yes mudblood, you are probably right. Although being a mudblood I would have thought that you would have realised that you are more of an abomination in nature than me!"

Draco's blood boiled and he started to rise, fully intending to kill his father right there. Hermione gripped onto him and wouldn't let him get up, soon his temper faded a little and he realised the futility of attacking him then. Lucius watched his son through narrowed eyes and saw with delight how attached he was to the mudblood, it was this connection that was essential to the nights games.

***

Draco and Hermione were dragged rather unceremoniously out of their cage and into a wide circle that looked suspiciously like an arena. 

"They haven't!" Hermione whispered.

But they had. All around them in seats were about one hundred cloaked death eaters all sitting silently staring intently at the stage were Hermione and Draco were. She clenched her fists in disgust. "How can they treat this as entertainment? It's sick."

Draco smoothed out one of her hands and clasped it in one of his own. 

"You know the plan right?"

"Yes, of course!" she snapped nervously.

"I'm so sorry it turned out like this, Hermione." She squeezed his hand.

"Don't be silly, it isn't your fault." Suddenly there was a pop as Lucius apparated in front of them. He magnified his voice and yelled out at the crowd.

"THESE TWO IMPOSTER WIZARDS ARE HERE TO BE PUNISHED FOR ATTEMPTING TO OVER THROW THE RIGHTFUL RULER OF THE WORLD, LORD VOLDEMORT!" the crowd erupted into cheers and Hermione shivered, snuggling in closer to Draco. Lucius continued: "THEY WILL FIGHT A DUEL TO THE DEATH WHILST UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF THE HYPNTO IMPERO CURSE. LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"  more wild cheering followed this statement and Hermione and Draco separated, walking to opposite sides of the arena. "HYPNTO IMPERO! HYPNTO IMPERO! HYPNTO IMPERO!"  it became a chant with the entire crowd joining in. Eventually it stopped and Lucius's voice rang out in the sudden silence. "KILL THE OTHER PERSON IN THE RING!"

***

Draco stood tall and proud, the curse having no effect on him at all, and watched anxiously as Hermione began to do as they had planned. She curled up tightly in a ball and screwed her eyes shut. This would reduce the curses effects a little as she couldn't see the other person in the ring but it wouldn't last for long. Draco took a deep breath. What he was about to do would take every bit of courage he had ever possessed. 

"One, two, three!" he counted under his breath and there was a loud pop. Hermione let a grim smile spread across her face. Draco had disapparated, leaving her alone in the ring. She stood up and glared around her.

"NOW!" she shouted somehow making herself heard above the confused mumblings and mutterings of the crowd. "LET THE REAL GAMES BEGIN…!"

***

~*~

Oh this chapter was so much fun to write! Poor stupid Crabbe (senior, obviously!). Hermione didn't cry in this chapter either! How very odd. This is the chapter with the most plot so far and hardly any fluffiness but in the final chapter (which won't be the next one) there will be amazing amounts of it! Any way, as always, comments are always appreciated and I honour every single one of you who review! You are the best, you are sublime, you are awe-inspiring, you are magnificent, you are:

G*ness: I can't believe you wrote me another fantastically long review. You really love my story? Thankyou so much! I hope you liked this chapter too. Thankyou for your opinion on my next story and I think I will write a Draco/Hermione story set at Hogwarts with ridiculous amounts of fluff! Thankyou again!

Chikata: This one isn't too cliffie I think but it is sufficiently so you will, hopefully, want to read more! Thankyou for your review.

Icy Stormz: I'm glad you liked my twist. I love to write stories with them in them (and read them too) I updated quite soon (for me!) so I hope you like it. Thankyou for your kind review. 

Stephanie: I know it was so short but this one is a little longer and I think the next few will be too. Thankyou for saying I was going great. I don't really think I'm that good a writer but I'm doing my best and learning along the way! Thankyou!

Hazeleyez: Hey, no need to be sorry! I'm happy you liked, and here is the next chapter.

Calypso in Love: I'm terribly sorry it was so confusing. Sometimes when I have an idea in my head I forget that other people don't know what I do! I think this chapter is a little less confusing but it is up to you to decide! I think I'm with you and I would like to write another Draco/Hermione story. What do you think about complications with Ron or is that too standard? Thankyou for reviewing with your opinions.

Sarah: Wow…just…really…wow! Thankyou so much! I got such a burst of happiness from your review! I'm so happy you liked.

JudgeDP: My ideas have to be better?! Geez put the pressure on why don't you! Thankyou for reviewing and here is the next chapter (up quite quickly if I do say so myself!).

Sucker For Romance: I do? Of course I do. Thankyou for your review and here it is!

Rory: Thankyou so much for saying so! 

Joyce: Thank you so very, very much! Wow it was so nice to say that I inspire you! There is quite a lot of adventure in this chapter so I hope you like it. Romance will be starring quite heavily soon.

Dragon Eyes: Yes I thought that she should stand up for herself a bit more so Hermione has decided to take her frustration out on the death eaters! Thankyou so much for continuing to review(Kristina or dragon Eyes!).

Gaille: No need to be a patient little ferret as here is the next chapter. I don't mind being bugged, it makes me write faster! Thankyou!

Weetziefairie: you were close but it wasn't exactly the imperious curse. I hope you liked my turn of events! Thankyou for reviewing.

Lizza: I'm so happy you liked my story. Thankyou for reviewing!

And that is all for chapter 15. 

I would still like suggestions for my other story which I will start as soon as I have finished this one. I really don't want to begin another one while this one is still on the go so expect another story in a couple of weeks. Also I would like to add a special note to Mione G: I hope Hermione has improved in the last two chapters! Thankyou to everyone for reading my story and expect the next one in the next couple of days. I love Easter!

Happy Easter to everyone!

Jess 


	17. The duel

Chapter 17- The Duel

~*~ We are nearing the end of this saga (*sniff* my first fan fic *sniff*) but there are still a few things that need to be sorted out. Lucius Malfoy for one! Anyway here is chapter 17, I hope you all like!

~*~

Draco appeared suddenly in his room at Hogwarts. He had created the spot next to his bed in his fifth year so he could apparate and disapparate at will. It was the only place in the Hogwarts grounds where you could do such a thing and he was very proud of himself for breaking through Dumbledore's magic. However there was no time to stand and gloat, as soon as his feet touched the ground he was off, racing through the common room scattering Slytherin pupils as he went. He had just reached the top of the stairs to Dumbledore's office when the door was thrown open and the headmaster was there. Draco was obviously a little apprehensive at seeing him again even though he knew now that their last encounter had been an illusion. All his fears were laid to rest, however, as Dumbledore smiled a smile of pure relief.

"Headmaster, I…" Draco began but he was cut off.

"I know, I know. Where is she now?"

Draco's respite stopped abruptly and he was overwhelmed by a sense of panic.

"She's still with them, Dumbledore we have to stop the death eaters. Hermione and I have done the preliminaries needed to apparate together and so we thought…"

Dumbledore stopped him short once again.

"You save Hermione and I'll deal with the death eaters."

"Right!" Draco turned to go back to his dormitory but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Mr Malfoy, you surely didn't think yours was the only appartaion place in Hogwarts, did you?" His eyes twinkled.

Draco almost blushed. 'Of course Dumbledore would have a means of apparition too!' he scolded himself.

They went into Dumbledore's office and Draco suddenly felt very nervous. 'Merlin, I hope Hermione is okay. If she's not…' he didn't finish the thought because he knew there was no way he was going to live without her. Dumbledore laid his hand on Draco's shoulder and although the Slytherin shrugged it off embarrassedly he really was pleased the headmaster seemed to know what he was going through.

***

There was a shocked silence after Hermione's statement broken eventually by Lucius. 

"What do you mean, mudblood girl?" he said putting one foot into the ring.

Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with a blood lust and she lunged at the death eater. She was about to reach him when he realised what was going on and pulled his foot back outside the circle hurriedly. Hermione shook her head, she was slightly perturbed at the level of hatred she had felt and she doubted that all of it was due to the curse.

"I'll get her!" Goyle yelled out stupidly. He grabbed his wand, aimed it at Hermione and yelled "Crucio!". Hermione screamed and ducked but there was no need as the spell seemed to bounce off when it hit the edge of the circle. Hermione looked up confused and saw that the entire congregation was staring at her in astonishment. 

"What did you do?" Lucius yelled.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders as she had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. "When did you put a protection spell on the ring?" Lucius continued screaming at her. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

"Poor Lucius!" she choked "You can't come in the ring because I will kill you and you can't send spells through the ring because there is some sort of shield. Looks like two underage wizards have defeated you!" she threw back her head and let the pure and beautiful sound of her laughter flood the arena. Lucius looked defeated for a minute then he too laughed.

"Stupid girl. I'll just release the curse!" and with that he placed his hands over his eyes and yelled "Reverso Hypnto! Reverso Hypnto!"

There were two loud pops to Hermione's left and she stopped her nigh hysterical laughing to look around. She almost burst into tears (AN I said almost!) when she saw Draco and Dumbledore standing nest to her. The curse had been lifted just in time! Draco saw her flushed face and the tears in her eyes from her laughing and grabbed her hands.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I thought the protection spell I put on would work; I never would have left you alone if I thought it wouldn't. What did they do to you?"

"That was your protection spell? How did you do it? Never mind, I'm fine Draco. They didn't do anything to me, though they tried!" she added shooting Lucius a triumphant look. However, Lucius didn't see it because his eyes were fixed on Dumbledore.

"Ah Dumbledore, so nice to see you! I would stay and chat but I have something to sort out with my son first."

"Don't be ridiculous, Lucius, you know I'm not going to let you near the boy." Dumbledore thundered.

Draco let go of Hermione's hands and stepped forward.

"No headmaster let us duel. I must finish this once and for all…"

***

Hermione shook her head when Dumbledore looked at her. 

"He's going to do it." She told him. "Don't try and stop him, it won't work." Draco looked over at her, gratitude shining in his eyes. She ran over and hugged him fiercely. "Don't you dare get hurt, Draco." She whispered into his ear. "Don't you dare!" Draco gave her a quick squeeze and whispered:

"Anything for you, Hermione." Before releasing her and giving her a slight push towards Dumbledore. She strode back to Dumbledore with her head held high and together they walked towards the surrounding death eaters. Dumbledore smiled a very deceiving smile at them and with a quick flick of his wand murmured: 

"Petrificus totalus." Every single member of the audience went still and the headmaster smiled in satisfaction. "That should keep them quiet for the time being, don't you agree Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded but kept her eyes fixed on Draco and Lucius who were circling each other warily. 

"Why doesn't Lucius just curse him?" she asked Dumbledore, confused.

"I took the liberty of evening up the odds." He smiled producing the older Malfoy's wand. Hermione grinned and gave him a quick hug.

"Thankyou." She whispered before turning back to the rotating figures. She could see Lucius's lips moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly Draco screamed:

"NO!" in a voice full of pain and despair then he leapt towards his father. There was a sudden flash of bright green light and Hermione stumbled back as a force of some sort smacked into her. When her vision cleared she saw two figures crumpled on the ground, 'God' she whispered, 'No'. Hermione tried to run to them but Dumbledore was holding her back.

"Let me go!" she screamed, fighting him, "Let me go to him. Draco! DRACO…!"

***

~*~ Blimey, another cliffie. Oops, I really didn't think it was going to be one! Never mind you are all getting used to it by now, aren't you?! My thankyous are as follows:

 JudgeDP: Hermione hasn't cried for about 3 chapters. Yay! There weren't really any games as such but it was a cool thing for her to say so I added it! Thankyou for constantly reviewing!

Icy Stormz: You were right, it was supposed to happen. I haven't really updated that fast but it is quite fast for me! Here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy. Thankyou.

Blue: I'm so happy you loved it and that you want to know what happens. Thankyou thankyou thankyou!

Wengardia: Thankyou, here is more.

Ilovesqual: Just a question do you mean Squall Leonhart out of ff8?! I love that game! Your review was so stupendously nice! I'm always worried that my story gets a little boring so thankyou saying it didn't get so. I'm so flattered that you stayed up late finishing my story. Thankyou so very much!

I lick chicken fingers: I like your name and your review, it made me laugh. I have kind of hurried and this is the end result, I hope you enjoy!

Madame Padfoot: Firstly I would like to say that I am loving your story 'Love, life and quidditch' and can you please put up chapter 24 soon?! Secondly I would like to thank you for reviewing (obviously!) Don't we all love Draco when he is fluffy?! Thankyou.

Lav: Well I don't think I want to be responsible for your death so I will write more! The plan isn't particularly good but it seemed to have worked! Thanks for reviewing so nicely! 

Calypso in love: Thankyou so much for your opinion. I think you might have convinced me but I'll just have to see how the story turns out. I love Ron to pieces too and that's why I want him in my story! I hope you liked this chapter and that it also wasn't too confusing.

Smirk!!!: Thank you very much, you fantastic person! So many compliments in one review! I'm fairly sure my next story will be D/Hr and thankyou so much for your view. I felt so happy after reading our review and your name reminded me of Draco!

Rory: The real games are Draco vs. Lucius. I hope you like that idea. No need to wait any more, thankyou so much for reviewing, you are really great!

The New Kid: Thankyou so much for saying so! And I will keep writing!

CCMontgomery: I can't have one of my reviewers go crazy now can I?! I think this chapter took four days so I didn't get it up in time for your few days. Sorry! I hope you like anyway, thankyou!

Blackroseangel69: Thankyou very much and here is more!

Hazeleyez: No need to thank me, I thank YOU remember?! Yes I know the routine and I'm trying to stick to it! Sir!

Gaille: hey ferret! This chapter took not too long to get up so I hope you didn't have to gnaw anything with impatience! Thankyou Allison, you are great. 

G*ness: and I REALLY love you! Thankyou so much for your reviews. You can never have too much fluff, hey?!

Harry-potter-fanfic-writer: it was great to have your opinion so thankyou very much. I love those types of stories too so I would really like to try my hand at it! Thankyou again.

Mia Sizemore (Draco's one and only) : I'm so happy you liked it and it was so nice of you to review twice! I will continue, but only because you asked so nicely! So if you are Draco's one and only where does that leave poor Hermione?! Thankyou for reviews (have I already said that?!)

And that is all for now people but my plea for help still stands as to what should be in my next story and by now you probably already know that: REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!!! Thankyou and have a nice day!


	18. Hermione's farewell

Chapter 18- Hermione's farewell.

~*~ I really had to get this chapter up quickly because…well it's obvious why! This chapter was really hard to write but it had to be done. I won't say anymore. You'll see for yourself. ~*~

***

Eventually Hermione managed to break free of the headmasters hold and she ran forward towards the still bodies. She reached Draco's side and looked down at his flawless porcelain like face, he looked so peaceful. Hermione felt a great wrenching of her heart.

"Dumbledore", she screamed, "quick, Draco; we need to do something" Dumbledore went over to Hermione and laid a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do now."

"NO! Don't say that. He isn't dead, he isn't, he can't be." Hermione sobbed grabbing one of Draco's cold, lifeless hands. "Draco, wake up, come back I need you. I need you so much."

"Come on, Miss Granger. We should get back to Hogwarts."

"'No," Hermione could barely speak through her tears, "I need to tell him something. You go ahead." 

The headmaster turned away sadly from the grieving girl and went over to Lucius. He too was dead.

***

Dumbledore turned back to the petrified death eaters and with a quick wave of his wand sent them all to Azkaban. There would be a trial later but for now let them all suffer for the atrocities that they willingly took part in. Now he had to deal with Lucius. Crouching by his body Dumbledore saw that there were no marks on him at all except a tiny flicker of green light that shone around his right wrist. He looked carefully and then, with a jolt, realised what the green light meant. Somehow Draco had evoked an ancient magic that Dumbledore had only read about in some of his antique scrolls and parchments. Draco probably didn't even realise he had summoned the power 'then how did it happen?' Dumbledore thought to himself. He glanced over at Draco's prone figure and Hermione weeping beside him and saw that, as he had expected, both their right wrists were glowing also. Thinking back to his conversation with Draco he tried to think of anything that might be the key to the mystery. Then it came to him _'Hermione and I have done the preliminaries needed to apparate together' that was quite old magic in itself! 'Draco and Hermione must be very powerful!' Sadly Dumbledore corrected that thought 'Draco had been very powerful, Hermione was.' Dumbledore wondered how they had done the bonding needed for the apparation…_

***

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yes." Draco was fully concentrating now. "Well you know how I said there was an ancient spell that could bind people to disapparate together…?"_

_"Yes." Hermione looked at him quizzically, "do you mean we apparate out of here now?"_

_"No, we can't do that. We have to make sure all the death eaters are still here when Dumbledore arrives. My plan is that I apparate to Hogwarts…" he stopped when he saw the look Hermione was giving him, "Come on Hermione, if I've been able to apparate since I was fourteen do you really think that I was going to just use my skill in the holidays? There is a place in my room that I created, but that isn't important. As I was saying, when I get to Hogwarts I'll bring Dumbledore back here so he can deal with the death eaters and then we will disapparate together to Hogwarts, then I'll…" he broke off suddenly and looked away from Hermione._

_"Then you'll what?" she asked suspiciously. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes._

_"I told you before that I have to kill my father. I'll have to go back and finish it, there is no other way."_

_"There is no point in me trying to stop you is there?" Hermione said resignedly._

_"None at all." He smiled softly at her, "now the only thing wrong with this plan is that you'll have to stay here by yourself while I look for Dumbledore."_

_"There is nothing wrong with that!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly. "I'm quite capable of looking after myself. The plan is perfect, we're doing it!"_

_"Fine." He smiled at her, "you really are something, you know that Hermione."_

_"Of course I know it!" she grinned back "and you are too."_

_Draco felt like he was sinking into her eyes and with great effort pulled himself back together._

_"Right, um, the binding so we can apparate together." He searched around on the ground._

_"What are you looking for?" Hermione asked._

_"A rock or stone or something we can cut ourselves with."_

_She fumbled with something on the front of her jeans and produced a shiny object._

_"What's that?" Draco looked at it, confused._

_"A safety pin." She answered as if it was normal to carry muggle objects around when you were a witch. Draco still looked confused so she sighed and explained:_

_"When grandmere gave me some clothes to put on they were too big so she gave me a safety pin to hold them up a little."_

_"But I thought it was all an illusion."_

_"Well it was but we still have our clothes don't we, so the death eaters must have decided to let us keep that aspect."_

_Draco looked her up and down cheekily. "Pity" he murmured._

_Hermione gave a shriek and hit him._

_"Filthy mind!" she giggled, "Anyway." She held the pin up* "will this do?"_

_"Yeah it should be fine, now we're going to have to draw blood from our right wrists and you must repeat everything I say while looking into my eyes."_

_"Got it."__ Hermione said holding out her wrist. _

_With two quick jabs Draco drew blood from their writs and quickly pressed them together so their blood mingled._

_"I trust you." He began in a solemn voice._

_"I trust you." She repeated._

_"I believe in you."_

_"I believe in you."_

_"I trust in our combined powers."_

_"I trust in our combined powers."_

_"I believe in our combined powers."_

_"I believe in our combined powers."_

_"I promise through life and death that the trust shall remain."_

_"I promise through life and death that the trust shall remain."_

_Slowly Draco separated their wrists and Hermione took a deep and shaky breath._

_"We're as one now." Draco whispered_

_"And shall be forever."__ She whispered back, snuggling against him._

_They talked of inconsequential things for a couple more hours before falling asleep. Draco cradled Hermione's head and heard her whisper:_

_"I'm sick of being a pawn, Draco, it's time we fought back!"_

_"We will, Hermione, we will."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_***_

Dumbledore realised that however they had done it, it had worked and he knew that the strength of the spell must have been too much for Draco after all they had been through. It must have killed Lucius when Draco touched him because of the love Hermione and Draco had for each other. Dumbledore knew that Lucius, whose mind and body was filled with hatred and deceit, wouldn't be able to understand something as pure as what the two young wizards had shared. A single tear slipped down Dumbledore's old face as he thought about Draco. Gone, lost forever.

***

Hermione leaned closer to Draco as Dumbledore walked away and smoothed some of his hair with her free hand. 

"I know you can hear me," she whispered, "because I know you wouldn't leave without waiting for me to say good bye. You did it! You avenged your mother and Lucius is dead. You saved us all, you're a hero. Children in the wizarding world will learn about you in school and I personally will lead the choir in singing your praises." She smiled shakily and a tear fell upon his chest. "I trust you, I believe in you, I trust in our combined powers, I believe in our combined powers, I promise through life and death that the trust shall remain." She bent forward and pressed her lips against his for a soft yet lingering kiss. She sat back up "our first kiss." Her smile faltered. "I love you." She stood up, still clutching his hand and it was then it happened… his hand in hers tightened…

***

* Pin up! Get it? Oh never mind!

~*~ Ha ha so what's going on? What has happened? The next chapter will be up asap so please look out for it. Next chapter will probably be the last in this saga but if you want epilogues or a story about their further adventures let me know! There aren't too many thankyous this time because I put this chapter up quite quickly (if I do say so myself!) Thankyou to:

gaille: No need to be patient hopefully the next time you log onto Fanfic.net you can read this chapter. I'm always grateful for your lovely reviews. Thankyou Allison!

G*ness: Yeah, another review from you, you lovely, nice person! I certainly don't want one of my favourite reviewers dying now do I? I had no choice but to get chapter 18 up as speedily as possible. Thankyou so much!

Sucker For Romance: I did start writing my next chapter almost as soon as I finished reading your review. Thankyou as always for continuing to read and review my story.

Calypso in love: (*singing: Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been, lives in a dream…*) hang on why I am I singing this? That Calypso has used her bloody persuasive powers again! I'm sorry it wasn't up in 10 minutes…it was more like 15. Never mind, thankyou as always for your input

ChimaeraGurl: Come on, you love my cliffhangers really! Thankyou for being anxious. (hmm that sounds weird!)

Dragon Eyes: EEK, but if you kill me there is no way I can finish this story and then you'll get even angrier! Anyway this story is another little cliffie just to make you happy! Thankyou for being moved to homicidal tendencies!

Icy Stormz: Come on, by now you know to expect this kind of thing from me! Of course what Lucius said was bad. This is Lucius we're talking about! Thankyou for reviewing!

Rory: Thankyou very much, I'm so happy you love it! Yeah *skips around a bit* Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Serenity: Yes poor Draco, and poor Hermione… but there is still hope. Thankyou for your kind review it was so nice of you to say it was well developed, I'm doing my best but I think there are still way too many loose ends! I did hurry with the next chapter. (as you can see!)

Draco'sgurl: I did write the next one real soon and it was partly because of your review! Thankyou.

JudgeDP: I agree with you 100%. Can you imagine if JK did kill off Draco? OOOH I don't want to think about it! Thankyou.

Harry-potter-fanfic-writer: I love cliffies, I get such emotional responses from people! You sound like Hermione with all the 'NO's and 'DRACO's! Thankyou for reviewing my fic and saying that you would keep reading!

Emma: I was just about to upload this chapter when I refreshed my reviews and there you were! Thankyou so much for saying that it is a good story and this new chapter will be up for your viewing pleasure in a few minutes!

So I want lots and lots of reviews please as I really want to know how I went with this chapter. I'm a little anxious because I don't think I'm very good with all the emotional stuff. Please tell me what you think.

Who knows, the next chapter could be up very soon….!

Jess


	19. The end?

Chapter 19- The end?

~*~

Well here is the supposed last chapter but if you want more you know what you have to do! Review! (hey that rhymes) Anyway as this is the last chapter of a story defined as a romance there is a lot of, yep you guessed it, romance. You will gag on the amount of fluffiness there is, you won't be able to speak for days because of the hairballs…okay that's enough! I hope you enjoy this last chapter and as always I would love your feedback!

~*~

***

Hermione took a sharp intake of breath and then slowly…ever so slowly turned around…Draco's lips twitched and he smiled at her. Hermione burst into a new flood of tears and flung herself down beside him once more. 

"Steady on, Hermione." He croaked as she threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Eventually she lifted her streaming eyes up to his and found him staring down at her with that same little smile.

"So, you love me then?!" he said with a hint of teasing in his voice. Hermione flushed slightly.

"Y..you..you heard that?" it was now her voice that had gone croaky*

"Yep, I heard all of it." He was wearing a grin now.

Hermione suddenly got a look of fury on her face.

"All of it?" she shrieked agitatedly, "and you just lay there? You big PRAT! How could you do that to me? I thought you were dead! Dead! Do you have any idea how that feels Draco? I thought you had gone, left me. How could you do that? Just lie there? I can't believe even you could be so…so…stupid! Well that is just fine Mr Malfoy, you be like that but don't expect me to.." her ranting was broken off by Draco's lips on hers. It was a soft kiss but both of them felt fireworks go off in their hearts. Draco pulled back after about 10 seconds and looked at Hermione searchingly.

"You're not really angry at me, are you?" he looked so worried that Hermione laughed.

"No, you idiot, of course not!"

***

Dumbledore had decided to leave Lucius where he was for now and he started back to Hermione and Draco's body. He saw her wrap her arms around his still form and cry, 'poor Hermione' he thought sadly. What he saw next surprised him immensely. Hermione started yelling. 'She is obviously hysterical' he began to hurry to comfort her but he came to a screeching halt when he saw Draco lift his head and kiss her. For a second he thought his heart was going to give out then he gave a great laugh of joy as he realised that the spell must have just knocked him out for a while. He joined the young Hogwarts students and laughed again as they looked up at him guiltily.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Madam Pomfrey that you kissed the patient so soon after he regained consciousness!" he told Hermione who laughed with him.

"It would be a lie anyway," she told him "the patient kissed me!"

***

They rested where they were for some time until Draco seemed fully himself again and then the question of how they were going to get back to Hogwarts came up. Draco and Hermione insisted that they should apparate together but Dumbledore was a little concerned that Draco wouldn't be up to it after such an ordeal. After a while they managed to persuade him and it was decided that Draco and Hermione would go first and Dumbledore would follow them to his office. 

"Then" Dumbledore said firmly, "you are going straight to the hospital wing. Both of you. You have suffered a great deal from what I can gather and you need time to rest and recover."

Both Draco and Hermione grumbled but agreed when Dumbledore told them it was a direct order.

"Remember," Draco said seriously to Hermione, "to maintain contact at all times."

She gave a soft laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shouldn't be a problem." She murmured into his ear. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Looks good from where I'm standing." He whispered back.

There was a slight cough from behind them and they broke apart slightly, very embarrassed.

Dumbledore smiled.

"It's true that you must maintain contact, however it is not necessary to have ALL parts of the body touching."

Hermione gave a cry of humiliation and leapt away from Draco.

"Headmaster!" Draco said, astonished.

"I was young once too, you know. Now you had better be off."

When Hermione made no move back towards him Draco gently pulled her against his side and gripped her hand tight.

"I'm scared." She said quietly.

"Me too." he admitted, "Now concentrate very hard on where we are going." He said seriously. 

Hermione looked up at him and he winked. She suddenly understood.

They both concentrated and suddenly they felt the same sort of tugging as you get with a portkey ( AN you know the whole pulling at the navel thing!) and they both vanished with a pop. 

Dumbledore smiled and decided to give them a few minutes. 'But don't think I don't know what you're up to Mr Malfoy' he chuckled to himself.

***

Draco and Hermione appeared suddenly in the Slytherin dormitory and Hermione, not ready for the landing, staggered forward. Draco lunged to catch her and also lost his balance, luckily the bed was there and they both tumbled onto it.

"Phew," Draco said as he looked down at Hermione from their rather uncompromising position. "I was a bit worried that you hadn't understood me and would try to get to Dumbledore's office."

"Yeah that would have been a bit weird." Hermione agreed trying not to blush at their situation. "So why are we here again?" she asked casually. Draco grinned.

"There is no way I'm spending the next week in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey breathing down our necks."

"She's not that bad!" Hermione giggled.

"Yes," he agreed "but I doubt she'll let me do this…" and he leant down and kissed her gently, "…whenever I want."

Hermione faked a pout.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you do that whenever you want?" she laughed at Draco's hurt look. "Don't worry, I give you permission!" 

Draco's face split into a wide grin. "If Madam Pomfrey won't let me do this" he gave her another quick peck on the lips, "there is no way she is going to let me do this…" and he crushed his mouth against hers for the most passionate kiss yet. Hermione's stomach exploded in a fit of butterflies and her hands, seemingly of their own accord, reached up and twined themselves in amongst his soft hair. Draco let his hands travel softly up and down her neck as he deepened the kiss even further. They were so wrapped up in each other and the kiss that neither of them heard the soft pop beside them and they only noticed the other person in the room when Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. He ignored it the first time but the second time the tap was more forceful and insistent and he broke away, extremely reluctantly, and turned to face the person who had interrupted them. It was Dumbledore.

***

Hermione glanced up, gasping for breath and groaned when she saw the headmaster.

"God," she muttered, "not you again." Even though she said it very quietly Dumbledore still heard her and replied:

"Yes, miss Granger. Me again. You seem to have got lost on your way to the infirmary." He turned to Draco with an eye brow raised, "can you explain how this happened?"

Draco grimaced. "Well, isn't this the infirmary? The medicine here seems to be doing me the world of good." He winked at Dumbledore and Hermione gave a small cry and buried her head under one of his pillows in embarrassment. Dumbledore laughed.

"If you like the medicine so much I could arrange with Madam Pomfrey for her to continue administering it to you."

Draco gave a howl of disgust and then laughed along with him. Hermione refused to come out from underneath the pillow.

***

_Two days later_

Hermione yawned and glanced over at the other bed where Draco was sitting, reading. 

"I'm so bored!" she yelled out making him drop the book and look over at her annoyed.

"Hermoine! Now I've lost my place!" he grumbled.

"Boo hoo!" she hopped out of her bed and stepped across to his. She stood there and gave him puppy eyes** until he gave an exasperated laugh and lifted the covers.

"Come on then." He laughed and she snuggled in beside him. "Better?" he asked

"Much." She answered looking up at him "What're you reading?"

He showed her the cover of the book. It read 'History of the Malfoy's'. She gave a shiver,

"That must be a dark and twisted tale." She said noticing the black leather and heavy gold lettering.

"It's not too bad actually." He replied, "it's mostly about all the stuff I have inherited." As Draco was the sole remaining Malfoy he had suddenly gained a ridiculous amount of money. He leant down and kissed her forehead softly.

"We get out of here tomorrow" he said, "excited?" she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hmm sort of. Kind of anxious about how Ron and Harry are going to react."

Dumbledore had left strict instructions that for two days only Madam Pomfrey was to see them and no one else knew they were there. It had given them a lot of time to themselves as Hagrid had just introduced a new fierce creature into his lessons and not an hour went by when at least three people came in with minor scratches that Madam Pomfrey had to treat to prevent infection. Draco smoothed her hair with his hand.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Suddenly Hermione stiffened and Draco's hand stopped mid pat. They had heard a familiar voice from the main infirmary area.

"In France we do not have beasts like those." There was a minute of silence and then they heard a giggle and the original voice continued "Ah your name is Pansy? What a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, my name is…"

Hermione and Draco stared at each other in horror.

"Nicolas" they said together.

***

* which is fair enough considering all the crying she had done over the last week!

** I have always thought that is a really disgusting saying. Imagine someone giving you a handful of puppy eyes. YUK!

~*~

Well that was the last chapter! What did you all think? I'm so happy to have finished a proper story for once! Yay for me. Did you like the ending? I can sense I'm going to get a few complaints but I thought just for a laugh I'd bring the most hated character (except for Lucius, of course) of my fic back in. I know I'm a shocker at emotional stuff and kissing! Don't even get me started on how ridiculous my kissing scenes are. I'm really sorry but I don't seem to be able to describe them accurately. Maybe it is because I get all faint thinking of kissing Draco! Scream out if you want an epilogue or if you want a sequel and I will be happy to oblige. Since this is the last chapter I want everyone to review with what they thought of the whole story. Please? Pretty please? Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it equals a staggering 284! Wow I never thought I would get half that! Thankyou so much! My thankyous from chapter 18 are:

Heather: Of course it can't end with Draco dead! I wouldn't be able to sleep at night! Thankyou so much for your review and for saying that my emotional stuff was alright. It really means a lot to me!

Enid: I know how you feel and there is no way I would be responsible for writing his death. Way too sad! Thankyou.

Anonymous: good cry or bad cry? I have hurried and here is the next chapter. Thankyou for your review!

Calypso in love: so I have some powers too? I can make you repeat yourself Yay *dances around scattering the arsenal that Calypso was going to use to kill her* It is fine. Draco is not only fine but a millionaire so everything turned out for the best. Thankyou so much for reviewing through out my story.

Madame Padfoot: Yes dear old dad is gone and I'm not bringing him back unless in the sequel…. So thankyou very much for your reviews, very much appreciated.

 Lauren: of course Draco isn't allowed to die! I have updated soon and I hope you like! Thankyou for your review.

Joyce: I think just for you I will write a sequel and/or epilogue we'll just have to see how many other people agree! Your review was so incredibly nice and I was so happy to receive it. You were basically demanding for a continuation so I think it likely there will be one. Even if only you read it, it will be worth it. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!

Sucker for Romance: if you are true to your name you would probably have liked this chapter (lots and lots of fluff)! Thankyou for reviewing this fic so much, it really means a lot to me!

ChimaeraGurl: I moved you to tears? Wow thankyou. I have had this chapter up asap as promised!

Icy Stormz: Ah dear friend! We are at the end of this fic…unless you want more! It was great having you review so much even after my little mix up with the chapter name. Do you really think I would have killed Draco? I think not! Thankyou for your continuing support.

JudgeDP: you must teach me the 'happy review' dance as I love getting reviews so much and you review often so you are fantastic! Jollility is a very cool word so thank you for introducing it to me and thank your western civs teacher too! I'm glad you didn't start spring break crying, I would have felt bad! Thankyou for reviewing so often. You are so great (*sniff*)

Gaille: You are probably the most important person in my thankyous. You wrote such uplifting and encouraging emails and you always reviewed. I can't thank you enough, you are stupendous! But lets go over this again, I thank you not the other way around! It was so sweet of you to though! Thankyou thankyou a thousand times thankyou! I bow down to the wonderful Allison!

CC Montgomery: I have hurried and this is the finishing product. Like? I hope you did. Thankyou for reviewing so often, it was really nice of you.

Mia Sizemore: You can't thank me! I'm supposed to thank you! Thankyou for thanking me for thanking you anyway! Poor Hermione. Perhaps she could have Nicolas…. Well I hope you forgive me for nearly killing off your one and only! Thankyou again!

Phoebe: wow such nice manners! I have got this chapter up quite soon (*puffs up like a peacock*!) Thankyou for reviewing!

And that is it! Oh what a feeling of sadness has come over me! An end of an era…or is it?! It's up to you guys, was that a good place to end or do you want more?! Wow it really sounds like I'm pushing this issue, doesn't it?! I love everyone who reviewed this story and I would like to give you a gentle nudge towards a certain story called: If you ever…! Has anybody noticed I use … a lot? I only just saw then how much I used them in this story and as for my second story! Every second word is …! Okay I'm rambling now, thankyou and goodbye! (maybe)

Love Jess/Star123

~*~


	20. Epilogue!

Epilogue!

~*~

Okay so this isn't a sequel but it's better then nothing surely! This chapter has a lot of dialogue and not much action not to mention it is so fluffy it makes me sick just to think about it! I hope you enjoy!

~*~ 

"Ready?" Draco squeezed her hand tightly and Hermione nodded slowly. As one they strode into the full great hall and looked defiantly around at all the students who were eating breakfast. Slowly a hush spread through out the tables broken occasionally by cutlery falling to the floor as people dropped them in shock. Then….

"Hermione!" Two students bolted from the Gryffindor table and ran towards them.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione slipped her hand from Draco's and raced over to her two best friends. 

They met half way and Hermione was enveloped in a big hug, first by Harry and then by Ron. All three had huge grins on their faces and they all talked excitedly at once as Hermione leapt between them bestowing kisses on their cheeks and being pulled into more hugs. Everyone in the great hall seemed to be smiling at the reunion between the trio. Everyone that is except Draco whose face darkened continually until it seemed he couldn't take it anymore and he stalked out of the hall not even glancing at his Slytherin companions. 

***

After a full ten minutes Hermione remembered Draco and turned back to where he had been standing only to find that he had gone.

'Uh oh' she thought as she disentangled herself from Ron and Harry who, it seemed, were extremely reluctant to let her out of their grasp now they had found her again.

"I'll be back in a sec!" she laughed and then ran anxiously into the corridor trying to think of where Draco would be. She didn't have to look for too long, however, as a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.* She leaned back against Draco's taught body and sighed.

"Draco, why did you run off? You knew it was going to be hard but I needed you there."

"I didn't run!" Draco said indignantly, "no matter how much my girlfriend kisses other men I don't run."

Hermione spun in his grasp and glared at him.

"No!" she yelled, "don't you even start against Ron and Harry. They are my best friends, Draco, and nothing is going to change that. They will always be a part of my life just as I hope you will be too and you are just going to have to get used to it. Do you think any of this is easy on me? I wanted you there when I explained to them about us and how you're not such a bad guy after all but when I turned you were gone and I had to follow you."

Draco wouldn't look at her and this angered Hermione further. She gripped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Stop sulking! God Draco you should look at your expression, you're acting like a 3-year-old!"

"Oh really?!" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Yes really!" she shot back

"Have you ever seen a 3-year-old do this?" he asked as he leant down and kissed her passionately.

"Ewgh, Hermione!" there was a groan from the door and they pulled apart to see who the speaker was.

"Ron , Harry!" Hermione said again this time with a bit less enthusiasm in her voice.

"Hermione, Draco." They answered grimly.

"I can explain…" Hermione began just as Draco said calmly:

"I love her."

"So do we." Ron said quietly.

***

"Potter, Weasley and Malfoy would you stop it!" Professor McGonagall yelled exasperatedly as Nicolas's robes turned yet another rather attractive shade of pink.

Nicolas looked down happily

"Don't worry Professor, I quite like the colour."

Harry, Ron and Draco exchanged glances and sniggered quietly.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry about these three, professor, they really are quite impossible to control."

"Aw, but you love us really." Said Harry earning himself a furious glare from Draco, Harry simply grinned back at him, "don't worry, Draco, I didn't mean it like that.

"Class dismissed!" Professor McGonagall announced and Ron smiled mischievously.

"Well, Draco, Harry might not have meant it like that but I think I might just have to steal your girlfriend for a minute." so saying he slung the surprised Hermione over his back, fireman style, and raced out of the classroom. Ron ran along to the Gryffindor common room and put her down inside.

"What's this all about?" Hermione asked, breathless from laughing.

"Harry and I just wanted to check up on you." Ron answered looking at her seriously. "you know we are fine with Draco as long as that is what you want but we just wanted to check that you were all right.

"It's been 2 months, Ron, why are you asking this now?" Hermione asked interestedly 

"Well we thought we would give you a while to settle back down into routine and get over what happened."

"How very considerate of you!" Hermione laughed, "Look, Ron, I have never been happier in my life. I love all three of you with all my heart. In fact I think my heart must be divided into thirds and I am so glad that you and Harry seem to be accepting Draco and me."

"Well," Ron looked embarrassed, "anyone who loves our Hermione as much as we do can't be a bad person and anyway we are united against a new common enemy!"

Hermione laughed ruefully

"Poor Nicolas."

Ron snorted.

"Hardly, me and Draco and Harry walked in on him and Pansy in a cupboard just yesterday. Not a sight I ever want to see again, let me tell you!"

"Draco, Harry and I." Hermione corrected gently, "and anyway what do you mean you just 'walked in on them'?"

Ron grinned, "you know me too well, what I really meant was Harry, Draco and I locked them in a cupboard yesterday.

"Hmm, I thought so!"

Suddenly they heard shouts from outside the portrait hole.

"Tell me the password!"

"Tell a Slytherin the Gryffindor password? I don't think so!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!" 

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again and opened the door.

"Tell m….oh hi Hermione." Draco said stopping mid yell.

"Hey." She answered "I think we could all fit a bit of studying in before dinner time so I suggest you all go and get your books, I'll meet you in…"

"The library!" the three boys finished for her.

"I can think of a more interesting magic I would like to study." Draco said quietly, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione gave him a butterfly kiss on the nose.

"Corny. Sweety" she said smiling, "very corny."

"Hear, hear!" Ron and Harry agreed making faces.

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered catching her lips in a lingering kiss

"I love you too, Draco." She answered.

"And I love you too." Ron said laughing and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"And me!" Harry added kissing her on the other cheek before the two of them raced off followed closely by Draco.

Hermione went back inside the common room and closed the door. Settling herself down in a large, squishy armchair she pulled a scrap of parchment towards her and a quill. She thought for a minute and then Draco's words came back to her, she smiled and began:

'Love. A magic all of it's own. By Hermione Granger. A truthful account of the adventures had by…', she stopped and giggled a little to herself, 'the soon to be Mr and Mrs DH Malfoy.' She couldn't wait until Draco read this story!

* Blimey, empty classrooms are really handy in Hogwarts aren't they?! They pop up everywhere!

~*~

Eek, it is actually finished though I am contemplating writing a sequel ( as you all know) so keep a look out for it. If you liked this story why don't you read my other story, If you ever… I love reviews and I have so many thankyous this time. Yippee!

Heather: There was a little going on with Nicolas and pansy so you were right! Thankyou for your review and for saying my fic was great!

Gaille: You are not supposed to thank me for writing this story I'm supposed to thank you for reviewing, thankyou anyway! It is so cool to have your support with my other story as well you are really fantastic even if you are a ferret!

Conspirator: Thankyou for the puppy eyes I have put them in a little box! It was really nice of you to review and say I should write am epilogue!

Mia Sizmore: The best story?! Are you mad?! Thankyou for thanking me for thanking you and for thanking me again! You couldn't have thought I would have killed Draco after all he is your one and only!

Dragon eyes/ Kristina: You bawled in a good way?! Yeah, thankyou!

Kristina: with such nice manners how could anyone refuse?! Thankyou

JudgeDP: Well you have an epilogue I'm going to need more begging for a sequel (hint, hint) Thankyou for your review.

Tabitha: I haven't let it end just yet but I'm still undecided on a sequel! Thankyou.

Mary: If I write a sequel there might be a fight yet to come even though Nicolas seems a little wrapped up in Pansy at the moment! I'm so happy you liked it, thankyou!

Calypso in Love: Yes ma'am, I am doing another story! As requested here is an epilogue to make it a nice round 20! Thankyou as always!

Me: Addicted?! Great, just what I was hoping for! Thankyou for your review.

Kitty Felton: I am writing another story and I'm so glad you loved this one, it was really nice of you to say so. I love Draco stories too!

Pam: Yep, I have written an epilogue though it doesn't really answer many of your questions, sorry! Thankyou for your encouraging review!

Icy Stormz: You're not the only one who is confused (ie me!) but what I think is that Nicolas is actually a French wizard which Lucius kidnapped to make the illusion more demanding, after they had finished with him they altered his memory and sent him back to France, no harm done! Okay?! Just go with it! I'm still debating about having a sequel so please let me know what you think. Thankyou so much for your continual reviews.

Moniluv: Well with so many pleases how could I disobey?! Thankyou for your review.

Joyce: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just about sums up your review! I was nearly crying towards the end when you said all those lovely things about me inspiring you and everything. You are amazing, truly you are, I can't believe someone could be so kind as to take so much of their time to really encourage me and let me know what they thought of my fic! Even if I only had received your review for this story I would have written a sequel just for you! Thankyou so much I really can't express how good I felt after reading your review. I'm glad you liked my Nicolas character, he was a lot of fun to write in and if I write a sequel he will feature quite significantly I think! I don't really know how I can relay to you my express gratitude just know that I love you!

Lizza: Meaning………………?! I'm going to take your review in a good way and say thankyou!

Stephanie: I am so happy you wanted more and I don't care that it is my fault! I'm actually quite glad! Thankyou so much!

Jaina: Your reviews have changed my mind and I'm very appreciative of them! Thankyou so much for your review and all the nice things you said about my fic.

Flaky ballerina: I'm glad you want to know what happens next thankyou for saying I have done an awesome job though I'm not entirely sure I agree with you!

 Lily_Cat: Short and to the point! I'm so glad you need more and here it is. Thankyou.

CC Montgomery: Sequel is still a possibility though for now this will have to do! Thankyou for your reviews.

G*ness: Another long review! Yay! Thankyou for all your opinions on the story which were all nice and gave me a huge boost of confidence. I don't know about it being one of the best D/Hr fics out there but it was sweet of you to so anyway! A sequel might be on the cards you'll have to review with ideas! (hint, hint) Thankyou so much!

I love HP fics: Wow you screamed for a long time! So you think a sequel is a good idea?! Thankyou for your (noisy) review!

Angel21689: One word: Thankyou! Awesome?! If you say so!

superHPfan: Well, I didn't really update fast in fact I was amazingly slow and for this I apologise! Thankyou for reviewing with such positive comments!

Blue: Thankyou for saying it was excellent, it was really nice of you to say! 

So please review with your thoughts on this little epilogue and ideas for a sequel etc. you know I love getting reviews and emails because I keep saying it. Please humour me! Until next time!

Jess/star123


End file.
